A new life
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: Story takes place toward the end of the Birth of Levi manga. Spoiler rich. ERURI. "You know, brat," Kenny said softly. Levi could barely make out his outline through the bars. If Levi didn't know better he would call Kenny's tone gentle. "This world is cruel; even crueler for men like us. Men like us don't mind getting our hands a little dirty to get what we want."
1. Chapter 1

A new life

Disclaimer I don't own Attack On Titan or anything else exciting. Of course since Levi is in it has a high rating. There are a ton of spoilers about the Birth of Levi manga. Please read that one first if you like.

Shonen ai, ErwenXLevi, ERURI

Levi felt…The only word that came to mind was numb but it was more than that. It should have been him. If he had stayed he could have kept the fucking monsters away for Isabel and Farlan to escape. What was the point of it all? This was supposed to be their big chance. They were going to live on the surface.

It was a stupid plan; Levi knew that from the beginning. Why did he go along with it? He knew better. Because Farlan believed in it. Because Isabel was so hopeful. Because perhaps, Levi wanted to believe also. They could leave the underground for good. Levi scoffed as he followed the other soldiers. They were so foolish.

The remaining soldiers that made it alive from the titan storm rode back to the castle where they stayed a night previous. Levi took his time tending to his horse. He silently walked inside, following the last of the soldiers up to where they would sleep that night. There was no merriment that night. Even Hange kept quiet.

Levi dropped his satchel in the same place he had the night before. He told himself that was because they had taken their time scoping out the safest place in the room yesterday. No one could sneak up on them during the night. That night Levi slept sitting up so that he could guard them. It was all for nothing.

He walked down one of the stone hallways. Levi kept his head down trying to keep his thoughts at bay. He had to get away from the room of weeping soldiers. He would not blend his loss with theirs.

"Levi? Where are you going?" Erwin. Levi looked up and sighed. Of all people he did not want to see this man. The urge to kill him was still inside Levi but enough blood had been shed that day. The two men stared at each other for a few moments before Levi spoke.

"To piss."

"We are leaving at sunrise," said Erwin.

Levi waved him off and continued walking. He had to get away. Levi walked up the dark staircase. Out of habit, he drew one of his knives as he walked. Not that it would help him with a titan. Just as he suspected the stairs led to the highest level of the castle. Even though he had only been inside the stuffy castle for a few moments the fresh air felt good. Levi walked up to toward the edge.

For just a moment he wanted to remember a happy time. The night when they had they were so full of excitement and dreams. The first night the survey corps put them up with their own rooms but they shared a room anyway. Levi sat on the edge and looked up at the stars.

_Which do you think is the best big brother?_ Isabel asked him.

Levi's eyes started to burn. He brought his wrist to cover his closed eyes. Perhaps Levi should have left Isabel's eyes open so that she could always look at the stars. No matter his strength he couldn't keep back the tears. Streams of hot liquid flowed down his cheeks as he sobbed. Why had he been so cocky? He should have stayed with them. He should have made them come with. They could have ridden away; lied about getting away. Anything. Farlan would have thought of something. He was good at that. All Levi knew what to do was kill. He dropped to his knees as whimpers spilled from his lips. Even if they hadn't made it at least they would be together.

He could hear the man's breath before he heard his steps. Levi rose to his feet. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. No one could see the invincible Levi as a broken sniveling mess. How many lives had he taken on his own? Two more meant nothing in the grand scheme of it all.

"Just because I don't want to kill doesn't mean I won't hurt you," Levi said into the night sky. To prove his point he flicked his knife around in hand so that it glistened in the moonlight. The sound of boots creaking against stone let Levi know that Erwin had not headed his warning.

"I came to check on you," Erwin said softly.

"You should start with your soldiers down below. I don't need you," Levi said still looking to the stars. They seemed even more beautiful outside the wall.

"They are used to death," said Erwin. The sound of boots grew closer. Levi closed his eyes. If he wanted he could kill him the wind gave away Erwin's position. He smelled of sweat and blood; far too similar to Levi's current scent for his own liking. He could do it. He could kill the man who took away the only people who mattered to him and left him with nothing.

"And I am not?" Levi said offhandedly. "A fucker like you who has it all figured should know better than that."

"Not like this Levi," said Captain Erwin. "It wasn't in the plan for you to lose your subordinates. But I had to gamble it in order to get you."

Levi whipped around blade In hand. The tip of the blade kissed Erwin's throat. Levi swept the tall man's feet from beneath him. Levi straddled his chest. One knee held down Erwin's arm while his foot held down the other. His dark eyes pierced deeper than the dagger.

"What the fuck did you say?" Levi growled.

"I knew you wouldn't come on your own," Captain Erwin said his voice calm despite the danger. "We were watching your gang for months. My spies told me how you cared for them. I knew Farlan wouldn't resist an opportunity like this." Tears started to burn Levi's eyes again. _Not know; not like this_, he told himself. Levi wanted to curse him but didn't trust his voice. He just pressed the blade a little close so that a slither of red tinted the metal.

"Your reputation doesn't do you justice," Captain Erwin continued.

"You have it all figured out don't you," Levi said through gritted teeth. "If you had you wouldn't have come up here. Or does your death wish go with or without titans."

"We need you Levi," Erwin's breathing was ragged. He tried to push the smaller man off of him but Levi was too strong.

"Fuck Humanity," Levi spat. "Fuck going outside the wall. Fuck all your big dreams. I didn't need any of it. I lost everything today!"

Suddenly Levi released his grip on Captain Erwin's arms and rose to his feet. Levi didn't take his eyes off of Captain Erwin as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket to clean the knife. Erwin sat up slowly bringing his hand to his throat. He looked down at the red that smudged his hand. He looked at Levi and rose to his feet.

"When we get back to the wall I am leaving," Levi said firmly. He put it away his blade. He turned and walked into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A new life

**Chapter Two**

Levi didn't care if he made it back alive. He was brazenly killed as many titans as he could along the way. Killing came easy to Levi. Once he put the idea in his head the rest came naturally. He had been small all his life the titans just happened to be bigger than his other bullies.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled to one of the other soldiers who launched before him. "You're too fucking slow." The soldiers around him were nothing but a blurry nuisance. He didn't realize that with every kill the other soldiers saw his suicide attempt as hope. Each titan that fell gave them the will to keep pushing.

"You are pretty amazing," Hange said after he got back on his horse from the last kill. Levi pulled out his handkerchief to clean his hand.

"You talk too much," replied Levi.

"I still want to pick your brain about how you kill so easily."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"It could really save a lot of lives."

Levi paused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we can figure out how you stop them we can train others. So lives won't be lost." Levi looked at Hange fully for the first time. Perhaps this one wasn't a total waste. Levi looked around. A few of the other soldiers whispered to each other. Those that looked at him smiled.

This is a change, Levi thought.

There was no grand applause as they made their way through the gate. Levi withdrew into himself as weeping family members called for their loved ones. They cursed the commander's name for stealing their children and offering them to the titans. Levi had to admit he was taken aback the response. To hear Erwin and the others tell it the Survey Corps was freedom.

The more he thought about it Levi couldn't fault the families. What did the Survey Corps really gain by going outside the wall? What great gain were worth his friends lives? Hadn't he just put a knife to the throat of the man he blamed for his friends' deaths? The commander was just lucky that the people were only yelling at him. It was better than a knife to the throat.

He looked at the leaders and commander of the Survey Corps. Levi noticed that even though the soldiers were tired the column seemed to quicken its pace through the streets. The leaders dismounted their horses as if facing a firing squad. Their movements were grim. Each had a face of stone giving nothing back to the curses from the people. His glance fell on captain Erwin. That man's face was also one of stone against the curses. _Did Erwin know what they were coming back to_, Levi thought. _Did they always have this kind of welcome? _ Growing up in the underground he barely heard of anything from the surface. Levi made his face stone. Not because that was what the others were doing but because he refused to give anything away.

When they returned to the barracks the other recruits crashed on their beds or made their way back into town to meet with family. Levi gathered his bath supplies and headed to the showers. He felt filthy, beyond filthy. This would also be his last good shower for a while. It would take him months to gain the money he needed for the public bath houses. Levi shivered. He hated that place too. His size made him eager prey so he couldn't enjoy a decent bath. Farlan would keep look out so Levi could bath in peace. Yes, he would have to take his time. Maybe after he would go through his bunk mates things for a few coins for all the trouble. Isabel was the best thief. Levi paused. _Isabel._

"Levi." Levi cursed under his breathe. He turned to see Erwin's dog, Mike, standing behind him. "Captain Erwin wishes a word with you." The tall man snorted.

"I am going to the bath," Levi said firmly.

"After you speak with the captain," said Mike. The two locked eyes for a moment. If Levi fought him then he definitely wouldn't be able to bathe.

"Fine," said Levi. He followed the taller man away from the barracks toward the officer housing. Levi hadn't been inside. Farlan forbid it because he worried Levi might try to kill Erwin. He was probably right. As they entered the building Mike kept looking over his shoulder. Levi cursed. He knew that look. The look of a jealous lover.

"Don't worry," said Levi as they stopped in front of a door. "I won't let him fuck me." Mike gasped but Levi moved past him into the room. Levi shut the door behind.

"What do you want?" Levi turned to face the blonde man. "Hurry before your fuck buddy gets jealous." His words had the desired effect if only for a moment. The smooth stone mask cracks but was quickly replaced with flawless porcelain. Captain Erwin reached into his desk and pulled out a small pouch. The coins inside clinked on the wooden desk. "What is that?"

"Your pay," said Erwin calmly. Levi looked at the money on the table.

"My pay? For what?"

"All corps members get paid once a month," said Erwin. "Since you returned from your first mission outside wall you are now a member of the Survey Corps." Levi walked over and pocketed the pouch. He would take their money. "I hope that you will reconsider leaving Levi." The two locked eyes for a moment before Levi turned around. He put his hand on the door knob. He was sure Mike was on the other side. Mike was never far from Captain Erwin. A smile came to his lips. He stepped back from the door.

"But what if someone hears us?" Levi said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. He had hoped that the behemoth would rush through the door but was disappointed. Levi felt foolish.

"Levi?" asked Erwin.

Levi sighed and opened the door. The tall man was there and scowled at Levi but said nothing as he passed.


	3. Chapter 3

A new life

Chapter Three

Levi felt better after a shower. He felt like he could finally think clearly. The barracks were empty by the time he returned. Even the most exhausted Corps member got up the strength to get off base. Levi neatly stored his bath supplies. He brushed a hand over Farlan's messy bath kit. He would have to get into the women's barracks before he left to pick up Isabel's possessions. There wouldn't be much but he didn't want them to lay their filthy hands on Isabel's things. Suddenly, the door into their bunks was thrown open. Levi released a sigh. _This idiot again._

"Ne, Levi," said Hange. "Come out with me." Hange bounced down the aisle to his bunk.

"Why are you here?"

"I promised you a meal didn't I? And besides…" Hange's voice took on a somber tone. "We need to celebrate our fallen."

"Fine then."

All the way to the tavern Hange told a boring life story. Farlan would have told him to be social so instead of commenting on how boring Hange's life was he fingered the coins in his pocket. This was the first time he had money in his pocket and no one was robbed or died. It felt good, different, but good. When they arrived at the tavern a few of their comrades cheered making Levi jump.

"Welcome to the Survey Corps rookie!" One of the vets patted him on the back. "Barkeep two more mugs." As if by magic a mug was forced into his hands. "A toast to the new recruits," continued the veteran. "Rookies no more welcome to the Survey Corps!" The soldiers lifted their mugs in salute before drinking.

"And to our comrades who gave their lives," the same veteran said. "They died for humanity." This toast was given a few moments of respectful silence before the merrymakers started again. No wonder the barracks where empty. Levi wasn't the only rookie pulled off base. The somber veterans came to life in the tavern. Their goal was to strip the rookies of their sadness for the night. It appeared Hange's job was to draw Levi out. The moment the mug was in his hand Hange gave Levi a pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

After the first few toasts Levi slipped into the shadows. All taverns were the same either above or below. Once the liquor starts to flow everyone feels good and then the fights began. Levi wasn't worried about holding his own he just did not want to fight if he could help it.

Levi chose an empty stool against a wall. From his perch he could watch the room. Levi wasn't much of a drinker. Underground you never knew what the barkeep put into your mug. It was rare that anything other than tea passed his lips. He looked down at the mug in his hands. Tonight he would make an exception.

He was drinking from his mug when he spotted the tall blonde captain enter the tavern. It actually surprised him to see the straight laced leader. Erwin was even out of uniform. The second part shouldn't have surprised him. None of the military folks were in their uniforms. The white cotton shirt and coal gray trousers that he wore were neatly pressed. _Impressive, _Levi thought. Tagging behind him like a dog was Mike. Levi rolled his eyes. He huffed and took another drink.

Erwin was like a beacon of light. The moment he stepped through the door he was swarmed by the off duty personnel. A mug was quickly forced into his hands as well but he didn't drink. Levi noticed that Erwin's serious face would bend this way or that to reflect what emotion his current conversation required. Levi's eyes trailed down Erwin's throat to his broad chest. _Shit_. He stared too long. Bright blue eyes looked back at him. For a moment Left felt embarrassed. He stared at the man nonetheless. His eyes full of defiance before he looked away and drank from his beer.

"You're Levi, right?" One of the Corps members approached him. Levi sighed and looked at him. _Why won't these people leave me alone?_ "You saved my life. Thank you."

Levi looked at man confused. He killed the titans out of rage. Honestly, Levi didn't remember the people around him while he was killing them.

"Come on," the man patted him on the shoulder. "Mug's empty." Levi allowed himself to be pulled into the gaiety. He quickly learned that in his suicidal rage he ended up saving many of his comrades' lives. Along with their thanks they also bombarded him with drinks.

By the time Levi made it back to his stool his head was spinning. He sloppily gazed over the room. Blue eyes met gray. This time Levi gave a thin line smile. They watched each other until Erwin found his way to the stools. Levi sighed. Even when seated the blonde towered over him.

"So this is the Survey Corps?" Levi said slowly. Erwin laughed.

"Yes, tomorrow will be a very slow day." Erwin focused his attention on Levi. His pale cheeks were flushed pink. The collar of his shirt was turned up and Erwin could see a hint of his collarbone. So far Erwin's gamble was paying off for the most part. If not for the rainstorm the formation would have been a success. Now if he played his cards right he would also have a champion people could believe in. It seemed that members of the Survey Corps were able to get their hands on the small man. Rookies rarely made it sober the first night back from a trip out of the wall. It was an initiation of sorts.

"What do you think so far?" Erwin asked.

"It is a bunch a fools. What is there to celebrate? The fact they made it home alive?"

"Isn't that enough?" asked Erwin. Levi suddenly felt like an ass. He rose from his stool.

"I'm leaving, Levi said.

"Wait," Erwin rose to stop him but Levi was an expert at slipping into a crowd. Even tipsy he used that skill to escape. He was out of the tavern before Erwin made it halfway.

The cool night air felt good on his warm skin. Levi was actually starting to have a good time. _Stupid Erwin killed my mood._ _It didn't matter. I should have left earlier anyway._ He didn't belong there with those crazy people. Only fools would put their trust in him. Look at what happened to Isabel and Farlan. And he actually tried to protect them. Levi breathed a long sigh.

"Oi, Levi," a gruff voice barked behind him. _Shit._ Levi turned to see five guys. _This is all I need, he thought. _

"Since when do you come to the surface Jessie?" Levi turned to look at the rough men. These were men that he knew for most of his life. The ring leader had a cigar dangling from his lip. Levi knew that he stank of sweat, opium, and just filth of the underground.

"Boss wants to know when you're coming back. Where are the others?" Jessie looked around Levi.

"Dead."

"Pity," said Jessie. "Are you coming back or are you still playing soldier?"

"Suck a dick Jessie,"

"Isabel did it better."

"Fucker," Levi growled. He lurched forward drawing his knife. His body felt sluggish from drinking earlier. He was still faster than the first two that rushed him. The next one got a solid hit that knocked him to the wall. Levi cursed. He shouldn't have gone down like that. Jessie and the other guy saw their opportunity. They piled on top of the smaller man using their bodies to pin him to the wall. Jessie slammed Levi's wrist against the wall until he dropped the knife.

"The Invincible Levi," scoffed Jessie. "More like Kenny's bitch-boy. What did you have to do for them to let you in?" Jessie's hot breathe made Levi's ear moist. _Disgusting_.

"Your brother screamed like a bitch when I killed him," Levi said calmly. Jessie's brother was one of the low-lifes who hurt Isabel. Levi made sure he never made that mistake again. Levi's head was spinning from being slammed against the wall. The punches came quick. Levi hissed as each one met their mark.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice boomed in the alley. Levi opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry and he could barely make out how many figures. _Was that blond hair?_

"Move along," yelled Jessie. "This doesn't concern you."

"You are fighting one of my subordinates. It concerns me a great deal." Levi laughed bitterly. _Fucking Erwin. _

"Oh, you are quite mistaken," Jessie replied imitating Erwin's posh tone. "We are simply taking care of an underground rat."

"Release him," Erwin said smoothly. His voice was dangerously calm.

"Or what?" Jessie snarled. In his rant he released his grip on Levi for a second. That was all he needed. He kicked the other man using the wall for leverage. Levi dropped to the ground and picked up his knife.

Erwin and the other Corpsman launched into action fighting the other three men. The fight was fast. The underground thugs had to make a decision. Did they want continue fight the corpsman and try to bring Levi back underground or potentially get caught by the military police?

"Let's go," Jessie yelled after going a few rounds with Levi. "Fucking government dog." He spat at Levi. The men ran off into the night.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asked when they were sure the thugs were gone. Levi looked up at him. The neatly pressed clothes were rumpled and dirty from the ground. _Such a shame_, Levi thought. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you alright Erwin?" Mike said standing beside Erwin. He was also dirty from fighting but Levi could care less. He frowned.

"I didn't need your help," Levi spat. He wiped off his knife before putting it away.

"The words are thank you," Erwin fumed. Levi rolled his eyes. "Who were those men?"

Levi turned and started walking out of the alley. His own clothes were in disarray. He would definitely need another shower before he left.

"Levi," Erwin barked again. Levi sighed and turned around.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: The usual disclaimer. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. The characters just like to vacation in my imagination from time to time. If you feel so inclined please submit feedback.

Chapter 4

As Erwin predicted the base was as still as a church until late afternoon. But Erwin didn't have the luxury of sleeping late that morning. He and the other captains had a meeting with Commander Shardis to go over findings from the mission outside the wall. These meetings were a necessary evil of being a leader. In his folder Erwin carried three letters to be delivered later to family members. The commander had to sign off on them.

Erwin entered the conference room. As usual he was the first to arrive. Four of the six captains made it back home. Another round of promotions would come soon. It would probably after they cleaned out the previous captains' rooms and delivered the belongings to their families. Erwin volunteered for that task. It was the least he could do after all the trouble he caused his peers. He organized his papers so he would be ready when the meeting started.

Moments later the other three captains took their seats followed by the Commander Shardis. To the rest of the world the commander was the iron fist that kept the Survey Corps alive. But to his loyal soldiers he was a broken man who was slowly falling under the pressure of being Humanity's Hope. Public opinion and dwindling enrollment weighed heavy in Commander Shardis' eyes. Our job is not for the weak-hearted, the commander once told Erwin. Not only must you be willing to die for humanity's sake but have enough fight in you to live. It was a heavy burden to bear for one person to bear. Another thing that gave Commander Shardis dark circles beneath is eyes were all it took to cover the expenses of the unpopular branch of the military. Unlike the Garrison and the Military Police a majority of the funds used for their missions outside the walls were donated by private funds. That meant that Commander Shardis spend more time in Sina than he could commanding the Survey Corps. And sadly, because Commander Shardis didn't have a head to the ins and outs of politics it took him twice as long to gain the money needed for a single mission.

This was where Erwin's specific set of skills were needed. From the first time Erwin accompanied the commander to the capital he was able to move smoothly through the dangerous political circles. If Erwin weren't such an honorable man he could have pushed Commander Shardis out of his post without much fuss No one faulted Commander Shardis; especially not his soldiers. He was the first one to launch when the titans approached. He also took it the hardest when he lost men and there was nothing he could do about it. . It was well known around the Survey Corps that on more than one occasion Erwin had to force the commander to his apartments after night at the tavern. Just as often he would have to clean Commander Shardis up the following morning.

"All of the notices will be delivered with the exception of two," said Commander Shardis. "Erwin do you have addresses for the two from the underground?" The first meetings after a mission were always somber. The names of their comrades became scribbles on a page. Human lives became items on a checklist.

"I will take care of them sir," Erwin said taking the form letters. He would speak with Levi about any family they had but Erwin was sure that he would just be giving the papers to Levi.

"Speaking of the underground," continued the commander. "I understand there was a situation outside the tavern the last night."

"It was nothing of concern sir," said Erwin. "Just a minor scuffle."

"With some thugs?" offered Marshall. Out of his peers Erwin disliked Marshall the most. The man craved power above everything else; including the lives of his subordinates.

"Drunkards," Erwin corrected.

"Do you think Levi will stay with his companions gone?" asked Commander Shardis.

000

…_Something worth protecting….._

Levi opened his eyes. He was surprised that his head only throbbed at the level of a dull ache. _He was right_, Levi thought. He closed his gray eyes and thought about last night.

"_You need to go to the infirmary," Erwin insisted once they returned to base. Levi was a little roughed up but he'd taken worse beatings in the past. _

"_I'm going to bed," he heard Mike say. "Have fun with your project."_

"_Good night Mike," Erwin responded. Levi kept walking. "I'm not finished speaking with you Levi."_

"_I don't care," Levi sighed. He turned around to look at Captain Erwin. "I am leaving tomorrow anyway. Why do I need to go to the infirmary?" The expression on Erwin's face changed from frustration to thoughtful._

"_Do you really want to go back underground with open cuts?" Erwin said finally. He focused on the smaller man's face. He could almost see the words processing behind the dark gray eyes. _

"_Fine," Levi sighed tired from more than just the fight. "Where is this place?" Erwin turned and smiled. At least Levi wasn't completely stone headed. _

_This was the first time Levi went to anything like a hospital. The closest thing to a doctor they had in the underground was Old Martha. You had to bring your own supplies and HOPE that she was sober. When they walked through the infirmary doors the first thing Levi noticed was that it smelled…clean. Everything was white and organized. Levi had to take a step back to burn the experience into his memory._

_Erwin waved him over to one of the metal beds. He kicked over one of the step stools before Levi approached in an attempt to take care of the shorter man's need. Levi slowly stepped on the stool to sit on the bed. Erwin turned around to the table. _

"_What are you doing?" Levi asked. Erwin turned around with bandages and a bottle of alcohol in hand. _

"_Basic medic training," said Erwin. He poured some of the alcohol onto the cloth. "This may sting." He lightly touched the cloth to one of the cuts on Levi's forehead. _

"_Bitch," Levi hissed. "Why are you doing this? Won't Mike get jealous? Or is it okay since I am your project? Shit." Erwin pressed the cloth to another cut._

"_Speaking of Mike," said Erwin. "I understand that you said some inappropriate things to him today?"_

_Levi tsked. _

"_I believe you have the wrong understanding of Mike. He and I do not 'fuck' to use your word. Mike is actually dating a nice young lady." Levi bit his bottom lip. "Please refrain from making such comments to our comrades."_

"_What about you?" Levi blurted. "Some pretty little thing and brat waiting on you?"_

_Erwin scoffed. "In this line of work a family life is at the bottom of my priority list." _

_Levi frowned and decided to change topics. "Why did you join the Survey Corps?"_

"_Who were those men chasing you?"_

_Levi tsked. "Answer my question first." _

_Erwin opened his mouth to speak. _

"_And don't tell me fucking humanity," Levi added quickly. _

_Erwin smiled. "It is a long story ." He paused as he applied bandages to Levi's forehead. "The stories told in school didn't make sense so I started asking questions." A sadness touched Erwin's eyes. "Like, why can't we go outside the walls?"_

"_Because of the titans idiot," Levi said with sarcasm in his tone. Erwin frowned. _

"_Open your shirt."_

_Levi took his time opening his shirt. More cuts and a few bruises marred the pale flesh. There were traces of scars longed healed. Small pink nipples added a hint of color to the canvas of his chest. Waves of muscles earned through numerous fights were the landscape of strength. Erwin paused for a moment to look at the cuts. _

"_Finish your story," said Levi. Erwin applied more alcohol to the cloth before speaking. _

"_I found something worth protecting."_

"_Something worth protecting?" Levi repeated._

"_Do you remember that feeling when we exited the wall. The feeling of that anything is possible."_

_Levi burst into laughter. The beer was still in his system and such stupidity made him smile. "You're such a sap." Erwin placed the cloth on one of the more wicked cuts. "Shit!" _

"_I told you my story," said Erwin. "Now, who were those men?"_

_Levi released a sigh. All amusement wiped from his face. "They work for a guy I knew." Erwin stiffened. _

"_Are you in danger?" he asked. _

_Levi scoffed confidently. "Not from them."_

"_Do you still plan on leaving tomorrow?"_

_Levi bit down on his tongue. Erwin continued speaking. _

"_No deals, no grand speech," said Erwin. "I am asking you to stay."_

"_For humanity?"_

"_For me," said Erwin. He placed the last bandage on Levi's chest. Levi looked up at him for a few moments. The two gazed at each other and for once Levi wasn't defiant or bored or angry. He just looked at the man who for some reason wanted him, an underground rat, to stay around. _

…_something worth protecting… The words swam in Levi's thoughts._

"_Think about it," said Erwin. "All finished. Oh wait." Erwin turned around and reached for a glass bottle. He dropped two white pills in his hand before passing them to Levi. Erwin walked away to another table. _

"_What the hell is this?" Levi muttered. He made a point to not take anything that he didn't know. There were too many drugs floating around in the underground. He also had too many 'friends' who liked to slip other 'friends' stuff without them knowing. Erwin returned with two glasses of water. He handed one to Levi who took it. Levi watched Erwin take two more pills and pop them into his mouth. When Erwin realized that Levi hadn't swallowed the pills he stopped drinking his water. _

"_It is for your head," said Erwin laughed softly. "Believe me you will wish you took them in the morning. I am actually surprised there are any left with as much as everyone drank tonight." Levi looked at the pills._

"_It is just for headaches, nothing else," Erwin said as if reading Levi's mind. Levi scanned Erwin's blue eyes for a lie. Finally he put the two pills into his mouth. Worst case scenario he would be reunited with Farlan and Isabel. _

The bell tolled on the base signaling that lunch would be served soon in the cafeteria. Levi sat up in his bunk. He slid around to put his feet on the floor. The wood felt good. Underground, he would have never put his bare feet on the floor. No matter how much Levi cleaned their humble home was filthy. He looked up to see his spare uniform hanging neatly.

000

"Erwin, what are your plans for him now?" asked Commander Shardis. "If he stays we need to assign him to a squad."

"It is his pet project," said Marshal. "He should keep him with all his other misfits. I don't want that hoodlum interfering with my squad."

"That hoodlum killed at least ten titans," said Wayne. Marshall snorted.

"I was actually going to request that Levi join my squad," said Erwin. "I also wanted to recommend Mike for captain. He has shown great—."

"We just cremated them," muttered Marshal. The commander looked from Marshal to the other captains.

"Are there any other candidates for captain?" asks Commander Shardis.

"Evan has also shown great potential sir," said Wayne. Discussion quickly turned away from Erwin and his project on to other things. For that he was grateful.

It was rare that he and his peers saw eye to eye. He couldn't count how many petitions Marshal submitted to have him removed from his post. There were many rumors that floated around not only Survey Corps but other branches of the military about Captain Erwin Smith. One of those was that Erwin was up to replace the commander. If he lived that long.

000

Erwin was happy to get out of that meeting. Those were always the hardest. Mike met him at his quarters. As captain, he didn't have to stay in the barracks and was assigned a private room that his office.

"I recommended you for captain," he told him when he set down his folder. "Of course Marshal hated it." Erwin said with a sigh. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

"What does he have against you?" asked Mike. Erwin shook his head.

"Is Levi still around?"

"He wasn't in the barracks," said Mike. Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose again. Worst case scenario he could have the military police pick him up. Or he could black mail the young man. There were at least three warrants out for Levi.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Erwin. Would Erwin be willing to sacrifice the little trust he had developed with Levi to force him to stay? Also the underground was a black hole. It would be feasible that Levi had enough connections to help him disappear if needed. Erwin wondered if he needed to start making a backup plan in case young man ran.

"Oh look," Mike said. He pointed to one of the tables. Eating by himself sat Levi. A smile spread on Erwin's face. Erwin hurried through the line for his food then made a beeline to the table. Erwin set his tray across from Levi. The dark haired man looked up annoyed.

"Good afternoon Levi. I am pleasantly surprised to see you."

Levi scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I am only here until I find something else."

"Underground?" Erwin whispered.

"I'm not going back there," Levi said softly. Erwin bit his tongue to keep from questioning the smaller man. Erwin waited to see if Levi was going to say something else. Levi returned to eating his soup.

"Commander Shardis restructured the squads without leaders. Until further notice you will be reporting to me."

Levi looked up from his food. "Because I am your project?"

"Because your skills are best suited for my squad."

"What is so special about your squad?"

"My squad is comprised of seasoned titan killers. For lack of a better word, we clean up messes," Erwin said proudly. Levi looked down at his bowl.

"So you want me there because I am killer?"

"Among other things," replied Erwin. "You have proven leadership ability. You could be a fine officer one day."

"Don't mock me," Levi said. He picked up his bowl and stood up. Levi knew bullshit when he heard it. He walked away from the table. If he weren't so pissed he wouldn't have just tossed his dirty bowl with the other dishes.


	5. Chapter 5

A new life

Chapter 5: Two months later

Word quickly spread about Levi's kills outside the walls. The newspapers dubbed him Humanity's strongest to which he was disgusted. Lucky for Levi when he and the rest of his squad would go out for supplies no one looked for someone fitting his description. The man the papers spoke of was a step from a demi-god. It was someone more like Erwin; a tall man with strong features who could command soldier to their death. Levi had to admit that after Mike got promoted Erwin didn't seem quite so bad. Levi almost wanted to believe the words he spoke. Erwin's squad seemed to believe in him. Especially four eyes.

"You take too long," he told Hange. Levi refused to step into that messy dorm room. Like most of the vets Hange stayed in the dormitory with a roomate. "I won't be late because you are constipated." Hange walked out of the dorm room.

"If I was constipated I wouldn't be in my room. That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know your disgusting habits," said Levi. They walked toward the gymnasium. Captain Erwin ran a streamlined unit. Every other day they had physical training included sparring. The other days they practiced 3D maneuvers; mostly drills that Erwin created. If they were lucky they got to have one day to themselves.

During sparring practice Erwin's squad practiced more than defense drills. More often than not the squad left practice a little bloody. As they walked to the gym Hange babbled on about something boring. Along the way they passed two soldiers from another squad.

"I wonder if he's going to practice in that frilly cravat?" one of the men sneered. Levi stopped walking.

"Levi?" asked Hange.

"Why the fuck do you care what I fight in?" he spat at the man.

"Oh forgive me, M'lady," said the man. He gave a sweeping bow for emphasis.

"You bitches keep fucking with me," Levi asked. "I can give you the whooping you're looking for."

"Come on Levi," Hange said and tugged on his coat sleeve. He turned around.

"Yea, you better go. As if I could be scared by an underground runt like you."

Levi balled up his fist. "You should be scared," he hissed.

"Admit it," the man continued. "You weren't a thug were you? No, too pretty for that; you were hooker."

Levi whipped around to strike but before he could take a step Hange leapt forward and decked the man in the face. "That's enough," Hange yelled at the man on the ground. "Both of you get out of here before I report you."

"Hey, you hit me!" argued the fallen man.

"What?" Hange glared at the men.

"We're going; we're going," said the fallen man's companion.

"Come on Levi," Hange turned around. "We're already late." Levi nodded. _Maybe this one wasn't such an idiot_, he thought. They continued to walk to the gym.

"You didn't have to do that," said Levi.

"You're still on probation right?" Hange replied softly. Levi nodded. Ever since they came back from the wall there plenty of glory hunters who wanted to test Levi. It reminded him of the underground. When he was a brat everyone wanted to test him until he built up his street credit. Here in the Survey Corps Levi heard the passing rumors, mostly from the new recruits, in the cafeteria or the bathroom when they didn't think he was there.

'_Who does this guy think he is?'_

'_What are we doing this for? If he can just show up and make us all look bad?'_

'_What is the brass thinking bringing some criminal into the Survey Corps? Don't we have it bad enough?'_

After the last fight Levi got into to, Erwin put him on three months' probation when he wouldn't rat on who started the fight. Levi wasn't a snitch. Not over something as stupid as a fight. Of course when Erwin told him Levi acted disinterested. He shouldn't care if he got in trouble. His stay was only temporary. _Just until I find a better place_, he thought.

"Hange, Levi" called Captain Erwin called to them as they entered. "You're late" Hange saluted at the mention of their names.

"Sorry sir," said Hange. "Something happened on the way from the dormitory."

"Carry on," Captain Erwin said to the two sparring in the middle in the room. He walked over to the latecomers. "Something happened?"

"Hange had to shit," said Levi.

"Language Levi," said Captain Erwin. He looked down at Hange's bruised knuckles.

"I did sir," Hange said quickly. Only a fool wouldn't know that something more suspicious than bathroom practices happened. "It's a lot better now. Levi helped." Captain Erwin eyes grew wide. He looked from one to the other. Erwin put this little situation away for later.

"We are doing something different today," he changed the subject. "You will pair up and spar until one is pinned. We will do this until only one remains. That person will challenge me."

"He's pinned sir!"

Captain Erwin turned away. "Thank you Anderson," Erwin turned. "Prepare yourselves." He told them before walking away.

"Yes sir," said Hange.

"Why the hell would you say that I helped you with your constipation?" Levi said once the captain was out of earshot.

"I'd do it for you" said Hange. They took off their jackets and hung them on one of the wall hooks.

"Pervert,"

"Would you rather I tell the truth?"

Levi grit his teeth and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"Hange, Sonia, you're up," said the Captain.

"Yes sir," Hange ran to the middle of the circle, the tossing the glasses to leave. If he had to say something nice about four eyes it was that Hange had passion. When Hange's mind was set to something Hange found a way to make it happen. Just like pinning her dorm mate in just a few moves.

"Not bad," Levi said handing Hange the glasses.

"Coming from you that is a major compliment," Hange said.

Levi scoffed.

"Levi, John," called Captain Erwin.

"Win," Hange told him.

John was another interesting character in Erwin's band of misfits. John was a broad man with a lofty height of 6'5 who was surprisingly quick. He had a reputation of using brute strength when killing titans. In their previous bouts Captain Erwin would call a draw because neither would back down. The first time they sparred John made the mistake of trying to pick Levi up. That was also the last. Today would be different. All he had to do was pin the bigger man.

"Begin."

John lunged forward. Levi jumped forward to take hold of John's hand. Using the fist for a base Levi swung up to John's throat. He curled his left arm like a hook around John's neck. Levi spun around using his weight to knock him off balance. John was too stunned to react. He fell to the ground with a thump. It wasn't until Levi straddled his chest and pinned his arms as he had done only months before to Erwin that John realized what had happened.

"Well shit," John said from the ground. John wasn't a bad guy. He and the other members within Erwin's squad treated Levi kindly even if they were a bit odd. "That's only going to work once."

"We'll see," said Levi. He patted John on head before rising. If the Survey Corps was for maniacs Captain Erwin's squad was the island of misfit toys. John, for example, was known to lick his blade after killing a titan. Hange had borderline personality disorder. And then there was Levi; the titan killer with no formal military training from the underground.

Hange was beaten during the second match. Levi's second match was against Clare. She was known for her speed and making bird calls while using her 3D gear. She and Levi were the same height but the deciding factor was that Levi could break out of her grapples. When the match was over he helped her to her feet.

"It appears that I will be your opponent," said Captain Erwin. Levi straightened the rolled cuffs of his shirt while the captain gave his jacket to Anderson to hold. Levi thought back to when he pinned Captain Erwin at the castle. He wouldn't be able to use that move again. He knew enough that Erwin was a fast learner and the same move would not work twice. Levi braced himself. This time he would attack. He balled his fist and moved to a ready stance. He would make quick work the tall leader.

Captain Erwin smiled. Levi frowned. This was more than just practice the way Levi saw it. He had to prove to the taller man that he was stronger and would not be controlled by someone like Erwin or anyone else. _First legs, then shoulders_, Levi thought. _Not enough to hurt him but enough for him to feel it._

"Begin," said Anderson.

Levi stepped forward. He brought his fist up as if he was going to punch. He moved his left leg to step in toward Captain Erwin's knee. At the last moment Captain Erwin pivoted right. He pushed Levi hard. The smaller man stumbled but didn't fall. He swung right to bring his fist in to protect for possible attack. He pivoted to bring his left around for a punch only to be pushed again. This only pissed Levi off even more. Each time Levi turned to swing he was pushed like a doll. Levi no longer cared about hurting him.

He swung wildly in an effort to hit his target but each time was denied. He didn't see the change in step or the foot that slipped in front of him. When he pivoted this time Levi fell to the ground, hitting his forehead. The fist intended to for Erwin's jaw was twisted behind his back. What little air hadn't been knocked out of his lungs was forced out when Erwin's knee pressed into his back.

"Son of a bitch," Levi cursed trying to push the bigger man off of him.

"It's over now Levi," Captain Erwin said. He kept the smaller man down with a grip that tightened each time the smaller man moved.

"Just as one would expect from Captain Erwin," said Anderson. "Good job sir." The others in his squad cheered.

Erwin kept his eyes on the wiggling man below him. He was reminded of a puppy he once owned. It was a stray dog that he fed dinner scraps. Erwin's mother hated the animal but his father said he could bring it home once he broke it from its wild ways. _What a time to think of such a thing?_ Erwin thought.

"Levi," Erwin said in a softer tone. "The match is over. Stand down." Erwin held Levi's wrist tight but brought it down his lower back so it didn't hurt his shoulders. "It is alright now." Breath by breath the smaller man seemed to calm down. He relaxed his fist and placed his forehead on the ground.

"Get off of me," Levi said quietly. The tone was firm but not angry. Captain Erwin released Levi's wrist and rose to his feet. He brushed aside the hand that Erwin offered to help him to his feet. Levi dusted off his pants.

"Good practice today," said Erwin. Anderson brought him his jacket to put on. Levi joined the circle of squad members. "Dismissed. Levi, Hange, Clare, stay behind."

"Yes sir," said Hange and Clare." The squad members walked away over pick up their jackets from the hooks. Captain Erwin took his time adjusting his coat while the three waited. Levi was annoyed already. He could be doing something else right now instead of waiting for whatever Erwin was going to scold them about. So far, Levi's experiences being called after class were not good ones. Anderson picked up a stack of folders. He passed the papers to the three.

"As you know the royal games are approaching," said Captain Erwin. "The three of you have been chosen to represent the Survey Corps in the 3D races."

"3D races?" Levi said in disgust. He knew all about the games. It was the best time of year to lift extra coin and jewelry from the royals who watched. Why would he want to be a part of something like that?

"Yes," continued Erwin. "It is something that the Survey Corps has won year after year. This is because we always send out best."

"I'm not doing it," Levi said. "Find someone else."

"Levi," said Clare. "I don't think you have a choice. It is an honor to be chosen. "

"I'm not doing it." Levi repeated slowly to make sure Clare understood him. "Chose someone else." Erwin grit his teeth.

"Levi this is an order and you should follow it."

Levi scoffed. "I'm sure that there is some other idiot who wants to play in your stupid game but I'm not going to do it." Erwin's thoughts strayed back to the stray puppy. No matter how he tried to discipline it, the little dog snapped at him. There were a couple times that Erwin was sure that the dog would run away but it always came back when Erwin brought his dinner.

"If you feel so strongly it may be best that you do not participate in this year's games," Erwin said calmly. "John is also strong with 3D gear. It will be an even trade."

Levi scoffed.

"Clare, Hange," Erwin continued as if he hadn't heard the sound. "Read over the drills. We will practice them tomorrow."

"Yes sir,"

"Dismissed." Erwin said.


	6. Chapter 6

A new life

Chapter 6

Throughout dinner Levi couldn't get his loss out of his head_. Was Erwin always so fast? No impossible._ He fought him in the underground and would have won if they hadn't taken his friends.

"Levi, we are going to the tavern later," said Clare. "Want to come out with us? I think John and Sam are going too."

"Why would I waste time getting bloated on beer with a bunch of freaks like you?" Levi snapped. Clare mewed and focused on eating. Sometimes he went with them. Honestly, Levi still worried about Jessie and the others looking for him. Kenny wasn't the kind of man who let things (read people) go easily.

"You don't have to be a jerk all the time, Levi," said Sam. "We are the only people who will actually eat with you, you know?"

Levi tsked. He covered his tea cup with his hand and brought it to his lips.

"He'll come next time," Hange patted Clare on the back. "We don't want him to bring us down any way."

"It looks like our fearless leaders are going out on the town too," said Hange. They watched as Mike, Erwin and the other captains passed through the cafeteria. Levi's gaze menacingly followed the group.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Hange asked. "Levi."

He glared at Hange. "You're boring." Levi rose to his feet. "I am going to bed. "

"Good night Levi. "

He had no intention of going to bed. He needed to find something. Anything. He didn't know what he was looking for but he would find it in Erwin's room. Levi wasn't one for planning. That was Farlan's job. The only plans Levi knew he learned from his old boss. None of that shit worked on the surface. Here you had to care if you hurt someone's feeling. Here people had feeling to be hurt. It was expected that you become a snitch or get punished. This was why the little bitches said the shit they did. They knew Levi didn't know how to play by their rules.

This is how he dealt with things. You hurt one of mine; I kill yours. Only pussys snitch over a fist fight. And if someone beats you in a fight you find their weakness. It was easy enough to sneak into the officer housing. There were no guards and the hallways were empty. Levi jiggled the locked door handle to Erwin's rooms. He used Farlan's old lock pick kit to make quick work of the lock. It wasn't as clean a job as Farlan's but it would do.

Levi walked into the main room that served as captain Erwin's office. Officers had such an easy life. Some kind government servant lit a lantern to receive the occupant when he returned. This worked for Levi. He walked over to the neat desk. A worn leather chair was tucked up against the desk. Levi pulled it out so he could go through the drawers. _What was am I even looking for?_ He opened the center drawer. A sense of order even ran through this space; writing implements, clips, and blank pages were neatly stacked in such a way that Levi couldn't have done better himself. He pulled out the drawer a little further to find a small silver key. Several of the drawers had locks but the little key didn't fit.

Levi didn't have time to ponder what to do next. There was stirring down at the end of the hall. He placed the key back into the drawer, closed the drawer and pushed the chair back where he thought it should be.

000

Captain Erwin returned after having dinner with his peers. Mike was a quiet addition to their group. Erwin was happy to see his was acclimating well to his new role. When he reached the door handle something about it appeared…off. He was sure that he locked the door when he left. Erwin walked into his office and looked around. Everything appeared to be in place. He locked the door behind him.

"Come out," Erwin said sternly. From the shadows, near the curtains, a small frame stepped forward. "Levi?" The small man walked in front of the captain's desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is this about?" asked Erwin.

"How did you beat me?" Levi said lowly. Erwin couldn't help but laugh. This only frustrated the smaller man. "Answer me."

"Since you have gone through all the trouble of coming into my chambers I will tell you," Erwin said slowly. "I've been watching you."

"Pervert," said Levi. "That doesn't explain how you beat me." Erwin stepped away from the door.

"Alright, perhaps a demonstration would be best," said Erwin. "Come, attack me like you did earlier. But before we begin get rid of your knives." Levi looked at him wide-eyed. Levi reached toward the inner side of his thigh were he sewed a small sheath for one of his daggers. He presented the dagger for Erwin to see before placing it on the desk.

"And the other one." Erwin placed his fingers toward the interior of his uniform jacket. The smaller man tsked. He folded his arms over his chest. "The other one as well Levi." Levi rolled his eyes. Finally he reached to the slit in his jacket lining where he sewed another pocket and pulled out a dagger. He displayed it before setting it beside the other on the desk. Captain Erwin's posture relaxed. A flash of silver shot past his head. Erwin crouched down out of instinct.

He looked up to see Levi still wearing his bored expression but Erwin was sure that he saw slight amusement in the smaller man's eyes. "There are all of my knives," said Levi. Now Erwin knew that was amusement in those bored gray eyes.

"Very noble of you to offer it," said Erwin. He rose to his feet and dusted off his pants.

"How did you know about the others?"

"I told you," said Erwin. "I've been watching you." The amusement faded from Levi's eyes.

"So a captain has so much time that he can whack off to one of his subordinates?" The words past Levi's lips like a curse. "I'm not your experiment."

"I know," said Erwin.

"I'm not some project for you to toy with." The words burned with hot anger.

"I know."

Levi hated how calmly Erwin spoke to him. Levi readied himself. "You won't beat me again."

Erwin readied himself for Levi's charge. Levi on the other hand took a step back so that he touched the desk. "Levi?"

"No," he said. "You come after me."

"I thought you wanted to know how I beat you."

"Yes," Levi said his voice questioning. "But it will be this way." Erwin watched the smaller man for a moment.

"The principle is still the same," Erwin said. Erwin rushed toward the small man. Levi was normally quick but a focused Levi was stealth. He landed two kidney punches before Erwin had time to react. Erwin knew that he had to think fast; to fight Levi directly meant that he already lost. Levi still favored his left so Erwin started there. He was able to sidestep Levi's next few punches. He just couldn't get his hands on him like before. Levi was also more cautious with his footing. Their legs moved in a complicated dance as they stepped around each other.

If Erwin was a betting man he would have guessed Levi was reading his moves as well. Erwin had to switch tactics. Erwin wasn't a fan of such ungraceful assaults but this meaningless fight had to end. Erwin brought his arms before him like and shield and threw his body weight against his opponent. Brute forced knocked the wind out of both of them as they hit the ground. Levi hit the wood with a thump.

Erwin reached for the smaller man's wrists. Levi ripped Erwin's shirt before Erwin could get a firm grip on him. Erwin made the mistake of keeping space between them not wanting to crush Levi with his body weight. Levi used this to his advantage as he kicked at Erwin's thighs.

"Levi, stop," Erwin hissed. He toppled on top of Levi. What happened next surprised Erwin so that he released Levi's wrists.

Levi smashed his lips against Erwin's. Soft firm lips continued the battle started with their fight. When Erwin opened his mouth to speak Levi bit down on Erwin's bottom lip. The shock was enough to bring Erwin back to reality. He forced the smaller man's hands on the floor. Erwin kept his body on top of Levi's. He looked down into the dark gray eyes that looked as if they still wanted to fight.

"Erwin, are you alright in there?" Mike's voice leaked into the room. The two combatants locked eyes. Erwin could feel Levi's pulse quicken beneath him. "Erwin?"

"I'm fine," said Erwin not taking his eyes off of Levi. "I knocked over a bookshelf."

"Do you need some help?" said Mike.

"No, I'm fine. Good night Mike," said Erwin. Heartbeats pasts until Mike finally spoke.

"Alright; good night Erwin." The combatants stayed completely still they heard Mike's footsteps fade away. Erwin rolled onto the floor beside Levi.

"A bookshelf?" Levi asked sarcastically. Erwin laughed softly. The more he thought about it that was a foolish thing to say.

"I had to think of something quickly," said Erwin. "More importantly, what is this all about Levi?" Erwin turned his head to see Levi looking at the ceiling.

"I had to see something," said Levi. He didn't look at the other man. Levi sat up. "I'm better than that oaf with 3D gear so I'll join this stupid competition." Erwin sat up to look at his subordinate. Levi picked up his daggers from off of the desk and placed them back into their sheaths. Erwin rose to his feet. He walked toward the door and pulled the last dagger out of the door.

"We practice at sunrise," said Erwin. Levi still reminded him of the dog he had as a child. Whenever the little dog would play with Erwin he would get nipped a couple of times. That was how they learned each other. Somehow Erwin knew that the animal wasn't trying to hurt him. Erwin's father told him that the dog was trying to figure out if Erwin was strong enough to be its master. Levi was like the strays that roamed the neighborhood. Even if they found a home they never had an owner. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Good morning Levi," Hange said the following morning. Hange and Clare were in the supply warehouse. Levi grunted. "You change your mind?" He glared at Hange. Hange turned away and started chatting with Clare. Levi picked up his gear and walked away from the chatty soldiers. _What was he doing?_ He asked himself. _Was he really going to compete in their military mockery?_

When Levi was a brat he would get borderline excited about the games. The 3D races were his favorite part. He would look to the sky and marvel at how high the soldiers soared. Levi knew better than to look for too long before one of the other thugs smacked him around. To think that he would actually be a part of the games was terrifying. He used the leather straps attach the equipment. It was heavier than the ones he used in the underground. These had heavy metal spears used for titan killing.

Captain Erwin arrived a few moments later. He looked around for the smaller man. Erwin still worried that Levi wouldn't keep his word. Clare and Hange rushed over to the captain and saluted.

"Levi is over there putting on his gear," said Hange. Erwin nodded.

"Thank you. " He walked to the supply warehouse and attached his own 3D gear. Part of him knew that Levi would be part of the games. Erwin had no intention of telling John. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew he needed Levi to stay. Even when Mike cornered him that morning when he left the officer housing and demanded to know what happened Erwin couldn't explain it. There was something special about Levi.

"Levi, we are about to begin," Erwin called. Levi walked from behind the bushes with a frown on his face. He stood in line beside his peers with his hands by his sides. Captain Erwin knew from experience that that was the closest thing to a salute he was going to get from the young man. "Did everyone have a chance to review the drills?" The three nodded. "Good, go ahead and warm up a bit then we will get started." All four of them launched their cords to the trees.

Though he would never admit it, Levi probably would have joined the Survey Corps just to soar across the sky. But until Erwin pulled them out of the underground he didn't even see it as an option. Not that he cared about their lofty ideals or glory or anything stupid like that. Underground, there was a limit on how high he could fly. His only limit on the surface was how much gas in his tank. When he, Isabel, and Farlan practiced with the other rookies he got his first taste of clean air but couldn't enjoy it. He only focused on killing the blonde. Even his breathes outside the wall were tainted with worry for his friends.

Levi sent his cable to one of the trees. He added some gas to go higher. Levi took a deep breath. This was better air. He closed his eyes as he hit the gas again. This air was clean. This air was free from the stink of people.

"Levi!"

Levi sighed. He leaned forward so he was parallel to the ground to slow his speed. To his left there was a tree branch. He pushed the gas to send him closer Levi grabbed hold of the branch, using the momentum to spin him around it like an acrobat. He released the tree branch to launch his cord. He landed in front of Captain Erwin and his squad members.

"Whoa…" said Clare in awe as Levi landed. Levi turned away and started adjusting his straps.

Seeing the drills on papers confused the hell out of Levi. When they put it into practice it all made sense. He still didn't understand the lines and squiggles but when Levi was in the air he felt free. The air was so clean, so pure he almost didn't want to come down. An obstacle course was built on the grounds for them to practice. The practice titans from the training grounds where brought to the base. Erwin also had various obstacles built that were far too advanced for students. Make shift buildings the height of the buildings in the capital was set up for them to navigate. If Levi didn't know better he would think that the turns and dives were the same ones he flew through in the underground.

They practiced through the rest of the day only stopping for meals. Captain Erwin would only take perfection. It annoyed Levi at first. He didn't understand why they had to keep going over the course. It was Hange who explained it to him.

"Captain Erwin wants us to be able to do this course without thinking," Hange said. They sat in the grass refilling their gas tanks. Their leader stood to the side scribbling on a piece of paper. "If we don't have to think about it we can react faster"

"Like I would believe something like that," said Levi.

"You don't have to believe it," said Hange. "You asked me a question. I gave you the answer. Hand me his gas tank please." Levi picked up slender gas canister. He noted that even though the captain hadn't flown as much as the others it was nearly empty. Levi wondered if this was because of the amount it took to move someone of his size. Finally, he handed the canisters to Hange to fill.

"What is he doing over there?" Levi nodded in Erwin's direction. Captain Erwin appeared to be deep in thought looking back and forth between the obstacle course to the papers in his hands. Hange shrugged.

"Captain Erwin is always thinking," said Clare. She finished refilling her gas tanks. She leaned over to Hange and Levi. "Sometimes he talks to himself." They watched the tall blonde for a few more moments and sure enough he started pointing to the obstacles, say something they couldn't hear, and then wrote it down. When he noticed that they were watching him he looked down shyly. In long confident strides he walked over to his squad.

"Let's break for dinner," said Captain Erwin. "We start tomorrow morning." The three collected their gear. Captain Erwin turned back to the papers in his hands. Levi picked up his equipment, still watching Erwin. He wanted to know what Erwin was writing.

000

"Levi, you have to tell me how you move like that," Clare demanded during dinner. Erwin's squad typically took their meals together. Loyalty to their captain and their outlandish ways created a bond amongst the unit. "Weren't you scared going so high?" The question threw Levi off. He never thought about it. It only made sense that he should be able to move so free with the gear.

"I guess not," said Levi. "I just wanted to breathe clean air."

John gave a hearty laugh. "Sounds like something our Levi would say."

"What do you mean?" asked Clare.

"The king could hold high tea on this guy's bunk," said John. "The barracks haven't been that clean since they were built."

"Everything has its place," Levi replied. He took a drink of his tea. This gave John another laugh.

"Yea, you are in the right squad," said John.

"What do you mean by that?" Levi glared at John.

"Didn't you know? Captain Erwin gets all the crazies?" said Sonia.

"I thought it was because you were titan killers?" said Levi.

"Don't get me wrong," Sonia said. "When it comes to kills our squad has the highest numbers. It's just that some people think we're a little nuts."

Levi scoffed.

"Well they think that Captain Erwin is mad anyway," said Sam. "So of course we have to be crazy."

"You should have seen it Levi," said Clare. "When he proposed his plan for us to not fight the titans but run away from them."

"I thought we were going to have to fight our comrades defending him," said John.

"His plan was a good one," said Clare. "It would have worked too if not for the rain." A silence fell over the table.

"Even the smartest people can't predict everything," said Hange. "Especially outside the wall."

"Levi," Sonia said softly. "I'm sorry about your friends."

"Me too," a few of the others said. Levi looked up from his tea. His squad members looked back at him sincere. Their concern frightened him.

"Other people died as well," said Levi. There wasn't a day that passed where Levi didn't think of his friends. He woke up sometimes in a cold sweat thinking about that day but he could not let these people know that.

"True, but," Clare paused. "You three didn't sign up for this like the rest of us." Levi set down his tea cup. He sat up in his chair to look at the members of Erwin's squad.

"What is this? Feel guilty for chasing down Farlan and Isabel while Mike and that bastard beat me up?" Levi looked to Clare then John. He remembered their faces just as he remembered Mike's face from that day. Neither could look him in the eye.

"Levi…" Hange reached out to him. He pulled away.

"You both made your choices that day and we made ours," said Levi. "There's no going back so there is no reason to regret the past." They looked up at him. "Get over it already." Levi picked up his tea cup and finished it off. His squad mates looked at him. Surface pigs were too delicate with their emotions. Didn't they know that if he really wanted to hurt them they would be dead by now? The only reason Erwin was alive was because he no longer wanted to kill him.

"Is that bastard really crazy?" Levi asked.

"Captain Erwin?" said Clare. "I would trust him with my life. He's not like the other captains. He spends hours going over his plans before he even shows us. The others just tell us not to be titan food. "

"I see," said Levi. He gathered his dishes.

"Where are you going?" asked Hange.

"I have to take care of something," he said.

000

Levi rummaged through Farlan's possessions. _Where is it_, he thought. He was sure he hid Farlan's lock pick kit before he went to sleep last night. He was going through his bin for the fifth time when it hit him. _That bastard stole my pick._ Levi quickly put away the shuffled items before storming over to the officer housing. _How dare that son of a bitch touch my things?_ He expected that kind of thing underground but not here on the surface. _The surface people where pigs who had more than they needed, right? They didn't have to steal, _he thought.

Levi walked up to Erwin's door and touched it with the tips of his fingers. It was an old habit. _Never leave a trace_. The knob turned easily in his hand. He pushed open the door to reveal a startled Mike and composed Erwin. Levi walked into the room slamming the door behind him.

"Good evening Levi," said Captain Erwin from behind his desk. "It is customary to knock before entering a room." His hands were folded neatly on top of a stack of papers. Captain Mike, who had been sitting in the chair in front of Captain Erwin's desk, rose to his feet.

"You stole from me," said Levi. He took three steps forward. Mike moved as if to protect Erwin. "Out of my way you fucking mutt," Levi said to him. Levi clenched his fists. Erwin reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of folded cloth.

"Oi!" Levi called. Erwin unfolded the cloth to reveal the slender metal tools. "Give it back to me." Levi took another step forward but Mike pushed him back.

"This doesn't concern you dog," said Levi through gritted teeth.

"You need to respect your superiors Levi," said Mike. "This isn't the underground you can't just do whatever you want. There are rules here." He pushed the smaller man back to prove his point.

"Fuck your rules," Levi growled. He punched Mike in the stomach.

"Both of you stop now," Erwin commanded. His booming voice made the men stop and look at him. Erwin stood behind his desk.

"Give that back to me," Levi turned his attention back to Erwin. If he cared to tell them he could make another kit easily but this one belonged to Farlan. They wouldn't get this piece of Farlan too. He pushed past Mike to stand across from Erwin. He reached for the tools. Erwin grabbed his wrist. Levi hated that he had to look up at this man.

"So high and mighty and in the end you are nothing but a thief." The words had their desired effect when he saw Erwin flinch. Erwin used his free hand to put the lock pick kit into his pants pocket. He opened his mouth so speak but a knock on the door interrupted him. Mike walked away to answer it. Levi could care less about whoever it was. He defiantly locked eyes with Erwin.

"Captain Mike," said a female voice. "Sebastian is in the infirmary. He cut himself on his equipment."

Without breaking eye contact with Levi, Erwin nodded and said, "I'm fine here Mike." Levi heard the door close behind them. Levi snatched his wrist away. "I am not stealing from you Levi."

"I'm not an idiot," said Levi. Captain Erwin released a frustrated sigh.

"I have no intention on keeping Farlan's things," said Erwin. "That is why it is important to you. Am I correct?" Levi looked at him wide eyed. Erwin sighed. He sat down in his chair and gestured for Levi to do the same. As he expected the smaller man stood with his arms folded over his chest. Erwin reached into his desk drawer.

"I will speak plainly Levi," said Captain Erwin. "I want you to trust me." Levi scoffed but said nothing. "If someone knows about what I am about to show you it could be troublesome for me." Captain Erwin rose to his feet. He walked over to his bookcase to pull out an ornate wooden box. Levi watched with interest as Erwin set the box on the desk, slid the key in and flipped up the lid. Levi walked around the desk to look into the box.

"Some dusty book?" scoffed Levi. "This is your big secret?"

"It is not about the book, but what is inside," said Captain Erwin. He pulled the lock pick kit from his pants pocket. "In exchange for this, you will not tell anyone about this book?" Levi took the wrapped cloth. It disappeared in the folds of his jacket.

"What makes you think I won't turn you in since I have what I want? I _am_ from the underground." Levi's tone was low but teasing. Erwin shrugged.

"Nothing that I have learned has shown you to be a man who breaks his word," said Erwin. "Being from the underground is irrelevant." Levi took a step back. _Who was this guy? Perhaps he was as mad as everyone said. _

"Do you want to see what is inside?" asked Erwin.

"That's why you brought it out, didn't you?" said Levi.

"Perhaps," said Erwin. He fingered the spine of the book before placing it back inside the box.

"You're not going to show it to me now?" Levi accused. "Change your mind?" Erwin looked down at him.

"It's getting late," said Erwin. "Another time perhaps." Levi tsked. He turned to leave.

"Oh Levi," Erwin called out to him while he put the book away. "I have been meaning to give you something. " Erwin returned to his desk. He reached beneath it to pull up a bundle wrapped in cloth. Levi's eyes grew wide. _Isabel_. The pink fabric was faded from dust and use. He could just make out the little white flowers Levi had spent a small fortune on to have sewn into it. It was the first present he bought her.

"How…how…." Levi walked over to the desk. He assumed that they had thrown her possessions away. When he snuck into the women's barracks he searched everywhere but couldn't find anything. It was as if Isabel never existed there.

"It was discovered while fixing the floorboards in the women's barracks," said Erwin.

"Give it to me," growled Levi. Erwin held onto the bundle showing no sign of handing it over. Levi took a deep breath. "Please." The word forced its way past his lips. Erwin extended the bundle to Levi who took it greedily. "Thank you…" Levi mumbled. He turned to leave.

"We have practice at sunrise tomorrow," said Erwin.

"Understood."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter

The next few days Levi followed Erwin's orders with little argument. Levi considered it payment for Isabel's possessions. He felt whole, because now he could prove that both his friends existed in this world. It didn't matter that Erwin knew how important the dirty bundle was to him. As soon as he returned to the barracks he carefully placed it beside Farlan's bathing set. _Everything has its place_, he thought. He didn't return to Erwin's office those days. He decided, at least for the time being, he would play the part of good soldier. He probably would have continued playing that part if not the games.

"A royal carriage will come for us tomorrow morning," Captain Erwin said after evening practice. "Rest up tonight. Dismissed." As they started putting away their gear Erwin said, "Levi, I need to speak with you." Levi sighed. _I'm behaving; isn't that enough_, he thought. He set down his gear and crossed his arms over his chest. Levi was sure that Erwin was going to say something stupid like 'you're finally acting like a soldier' or 'thank you for not breaking into my room'.

"Do you know if Farlan or Isabel had any family?" Erwin asked. Levi took a step back.

"Why do you care?" Levi asked. He balled his fists between his crossed arms.

"Since we are going into Sina I wanted to express my condolences on behalf of the Survey Corps," said Erwin. He watched the smaller man's reaction. Levi kept his arms tight, protective, against his body. The dark gray eyes darted away from Erwin. He could tell his words processed behind Levi's eyes. Erwin could assume that there were people in the underground who they left behind or Levi would have flat out told him no. He was probably trying to figure out if he was going to trust Erwin with the whereabouts of his friends' families.

"No, there is no one," said Levi finally. He looked up at Erwin full of defiance.

"I don't want to cause anyone any trouble," Erwin continued. He could understand Levi's distrust but he would get through to the smaller man. "The only information I have about the underground is what we discovered from before." Erwin paused for a moment. He looked at down at the defiant young man. "Every family deserves closure. I only want to make sure that the people who loved them are granted that same respect we would give the other Survey Corpsman." The defiant eyes faltered. Levi looked away.

"There may be someone who would want to know," Levi said softly. Erwin nodded. It was just as he thought. Levi's loyalty extended past death.

"I will bring the letters with me," said Erwin. "We can deliver them between games." Erwin decided to take a chance. He placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Thank you Levi." The shorter man looked up at him before shaking off the hand.

"What are you talking about? Is that all?" said Levi. Erwin nodded. Levi picked up his gear and walked away.

000

Just after breakfast, the following morning, the four loaded into the government carriage sent for them because they were a part of the event. The 3D races were only a part of the festivities though it was the most popular. It was also the king's favorite event so those who competed were treated kindly. Erwin told them that once they won they would be paraded before the nobles as champions. If they won the commander would have better leverage to gain funds for the next expedition.

Levi didn't care about any of that. His stomach was in knots as he looked out the carriage window. He rubbed his hands over his belly. _This was stupid. Why do I feel this way? _ If he had more than tea that morning he would have thrown up. It didn't take critical thinking to know that something was bothering Levi. He snapped more at the others in Erwin's squad.

"Are you alright Levi?" asked Hange. His response was a scowl. Hange leaned back against the leather cushion in thought. "I guess it is hard going home. I freaked out a bit too the first time I went back."

"Don't be stupid," said Levi. "As if I would ever say something so idiotic." Levi unconsciously rubbed his hand over his stomach. He was cramping by the time the carriage made it through wall Sina. He didn't even feel Erwin's gaze on him.

Across from them sat Clare and Captain Erwin. Clare idly stared out the window. This was her third time competing in the games. It was the second time for Hange. Captain Erwin sat across from Levi. Another point of pride for Captain Erwin was that members of his squad were selected year after year to represent the Survey Corps.

Erwin also had a bit of an edge when they reached the inner walls this year. Other soldiers traveling to the games were to be lodged in the Garrison base just outside wall Sina, but if they stayed there no one would see the Survey Corps. In order to re-establish their place as a respected branch of the military, people had to see them, not just what they read in the paper. So Erwin asked a favor of an old friend.

The Military Police lived in what looked small castle within the city. Levi knew this place better than he would like. Thugs like him and his old boss weren't put in regular cells. They were drug down into the lowest levels of that castle. Levi shivered. The movement was so slight that only Erwin noticed it. The carriage rode through the gate. A soldier opened the carriage door for them. Levi let Hange and Clare go first. A few steps away a scruffy looking man walked toward them. If not for the uniform he could have come from the underground. Down to the disenchanted expression on his face.

"Erwin, welcome," said the man.

"Nile," said Captain Erwin. "It's been too long." The two men exchanged a firm handshake. "

"I'm always surprised that you haven't been eaten," said Nile.

Erwin laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," muttered Clare. She, Hange, and Levi retrieved their bags and 3D gear from the back of the carriage. Levi looked toward Erwin and the Military Policeman. Levi recognized the man's face, but no more than any other crooked MP. The man didn't look like he recognized Levi; which was good. Still, Levi stayed out of his direct line of sight. He tsked when Captain Erwin brought him over to introduce them.

"This is Captain Nile Dok," said Erwin. "He is putting us up for a couple of days." Clare and Hange saluted. "Nile, this is Clare, Hange, and Levi." Nile nodded to the first two. When his gaze turned to Levi he paused. A frown of recognition formed on his already sour face. Levi turned his head. _I don't want to be here. The only reason I stayed was because…_Levi tsked. His stomach cramped again.

"Bruce will take you to your rooms," said Nile.

"Get settled into your rooms and we will meet up for dinner in the mess hall," said Erwin.

"Yes sir," Clare and Hange said. The three gathered their gear and followed the soldier.

"Is he competing in the games?" asked Nile as he watched the three walk away. His eyes burned a hole into the thug before him. Levi walked past ignoring the dagger gaze.

"Of course," said Erwin innocently. "We want to keep up our winning streak."

"Even if it means using garbage?" said Nile. "The games are tradition. What do you think the nobles will say when they find out that underground trash is competing in the royal games?" The two old friends paused and looked at each other. Even after all these years Nile was still the same scared trainee who couldn't see beyond what was in front of him. He was willing to take whatever was left for him. That was why he married Maria. That was why he changed his mind at the last minute to join the military police instead of coming with Erwin to the Survey Corps.

"You have seen the papers," said Erwin. "Levi gave up that life when he joined."

"You don't have to lie to me Erwin," said Nile. "All you did was clean up that animal and let him loose on the titans. But believe me there is no fixing that underground scum. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass he was when he was underground? The only blessing was that he stayed there.

"Then you him brought up him here," Nile sighed. "You'll see before the week is out he'll be back underground with all the other rats."

"Nile, how long have we been friends?" Erwin asked, keeping his tone pleasant.

"Since we were trainees," Nile shrugged.

"You knew who I going after," said Erwin. "Why didn't you say this back then?" Erwin's tone took on a serious note. Was Nile the reason why Levi acted this way?Nile looked away from Erwin.

"When you took him and the others away I thought they would just die outside the walls." Nile spoke as if he told Erwin he hoped it didn't rain later. No, Nile may be a captain in the Military Police but he was no threat to Levi. Erwin tossed Nile his bag then picked up his own 3D gear.

"Show me how a captain in the Military Police lives," said Erwin. Nile scoffed.

"I'm sure no matter what I showed you, you would still choose the titans."

Inside the dormitory Bruce walked the three to the dorm rooms they would use until the end of the games. "This must be a real treat for you Survey Corps folks huh?" said Bruce. "I hear in the Survey Corps you don't get your own room until you are an officer." The three looked at the upstart blankly.

"Aren't you a rookie?" said Clare looking at the young buck with obvious distain.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice, "scoffed Bruce. "I may be a rookie but you should be nice to me. How do you think you guys get to stay here while everyone else has to make do with the Garrison's barracks? It's because your captain knows-."

"Shut up already," Levi said. The rookie turned to glare at Levi. He flinched when Levi looked back at him. "Follow your orders." Bruce stiffened. The rookie politely showed Hange and Clare their rooms. All the while looking over his shoulder at Levi.

"You will stay here." Bruce opened the door to a small dorm room. It was a box only big enough for a bed and a small dresser but the room was a lot nicer than the shabby barracks where he stayed with 20 other men.

"Is this officer housing or something?" Levi asked.

"No," said Bruce taken back. "This is actually the dorm room for sub-squad leaders. Officers have a suite."

"I see," said Levi. He walked into the room then tossed his bag onto the bed. "Do you need something?" Levi turned to Bruce who stood in the doorway watching him.

"Do I know you?" said Bruce. Levi carefully set down his 3D equipment.

"No." Levi said closing the door in Bruce's face. Levi walked over to the bed, opened his bag, and pulled out a handful of cloths. It was time to put things in order.

000

Erwin dropped off his gear in the officer's suite. He brought his own gear just in case. The royal games was could get vicious. There was a code of honor among the soldiers but it wasn't unheard of for little accidents to happen. Erwin made note that he would make sure they triple checked their equipment before they launched. Nile didn't stay very long after showing Erwin the room he would use. They promised to get a drink later after dinner. Nile's words played in Erwin's head.

He knew when he chose Levi to compete in the games there was a chance that he would go back underground but Erwin had to risk it_._ The payoff was more than worth it. Levi had the skill to win the races by himself. It would also show the nobles what kind of man power the Survey Corp had which would make it easier for the commander to get sponsors.Still, Erwin couldn't help but wonder if Levi planned on running underground during the games? Sure, the little man threatened to leave on a daily basis, but he never appeared as anxious as he was in the carriage. It wouldn't be so problematic to the games; Clare and Hange were two of the best and Erwin could step in if needed. The commander trusted Erwin's judgment in this case and would assume that the little thug leaving would be for the best. Goodness knows that Mike would worry less if Levi left. It would be a problem to Erwin.

He decided he would have to find a way to show Levi that there was more to the capital than what was underground. Even if Levi didn't trust him perhaps Erwin could persuade him to stay on the surface for a little longer.

He walked to the rooms assigned his subordinates. He kenw Hange and Clare were already out at the bazaar. This the only time of year that members of the Survey Corp ever made it within wall Sina. Their focus was outside not in. Erwin was thankful for the rooms but he wanted them for more than just comfort. The people that lived within Sina barely knew about the Survey Corps let alone saw the people who risked their lives for knowledge. This was an opportunity for the Survey Corps to make their presence known to the people who would fund them in the future even if it was in a small way. That was also why they had to win the 3d races. They had to prove they were worth every tax dollar spent. He knocked on the door he assumed was Levi's. The smaller man jerked open the door. Erwin was taken aback by the cloth tied around Levi's hair and mouth. Levi reminded him of a very clean thief.

"I am going to the bazaar for a while," said captain Erwin. "Would you join me?" Levi looked down at the rag in his hand. The tall man smiled down at him. _I guess I can finish this later_, Levi thought. The distraction may help his twisting stomach.

"Alright," said Levi. He set the rag to the side. Levi untied the cloths and slipped on his uniform jacket. They walked out of the dormitory.

"Did you get to enjoy the festivities when you lived in the underground?" Captain Erwin tried to force conversation.

"No, all of this is for the greedy pigs and their brats," said Levi. Erwin frowned then it hit him. This was the first time Levi had been behind wall Sina since he joined the Survey Corps. Even Levi's speech was rougher than it had been in months. It finally made sense why the smaller man didn't want to participate in the games. After the incident in the alley, Levi rarely left the base even on his off days. Could it be that he was trying to avoid those men from the underground? Erwin should have considered that.

Deep frown lines marred Levi's face. He looked more like the guy they pulled out of the gutter close to a year ago. Erwin decided he would take away those lines today if only for a few hours. Erwin looked around the bustling market place until he found what he was looking for.

"Oh, let me show you something," said Erwin. He walked over to one of the food vendors. Levi followed a few steps behind. There were so many people Levi couldn't look around to see what the vendor sold but whatever it was it smelled sweet.

"Two please," Erwin told the vendor. He turned around with two sticks with what looked like a sticky pastry skewed on it. Erwin presented Levi with one of the sticks. Levi looked at it in surprise. His stomach rumbled.

"I thought you might be hungry. We're been going since this morning," said Captain Erwin. Levi hesitantly took the sweet. He watched Erwin bite into it. This was something only rich brats got to enjoy. Erwin gestured for Levi to eat. Levi brought it to his lips and touched it with his tongue.

"What's on this?" Levi asked.

"Honey," said Erwin.

"Honey…" Levi repeated the word before biting into it. When Levi was a brat he remembered seeing the other kids eating such things. He could have just stolen one but Kenny taught him that if you are going to steal don't steal bullshit. The little treat was as good as he imagined.

"Do you want another?" asked Erwin. Levi looked down at this hand. It was already gone. Levi handed the stick back to him.

"No," Levi said softly. Another thing that his boss taught him was that everything had a price. "How much was it? I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," said Captain Erwin. He passed the sticks back to the vendor. "If you see something else that looks good let me know." Levi shrugged.

They continued walking around the bazaar looking at different booths. Levi almost forgot about the people that lived below his feet. It was almost like he was one of the surface pigs enjoying an easy day in the sunlight. They stopped by a tea merchant. Levi was entranced by all the different kinds of tea. So much so that he almost missed it. A shiver went up his spine. Someone was watching them.

"Levi, what's wrong?" asked Erwin. The look of mild amusement that touched Levi's face only moments ago disappeared.

"Nothing; let's keep walking," Levi said putting down the tin he held in his hands. He walked away from the table and into the throng of people. Levi scanned the crowd for something out of the ordinary. With so many people out on the streets there were the usual pick pockets and petty thieves He was looking for someone more dangerous. Levi felt someone to his left. Levi snatched back behind him. He turned to see a brat looking up at him.

"Mister, you're hurting me," said the boy. The smell of the underground gave him away. It was one of those scents that melted into your skin no matter how much you washed. The clothes he wore were old but could pass for high quality if you didn't look too long. The boy couldn't be older than seven or eight. Levi was getting soft if this kid could shake him.

"Hey brat," Levi tugged the boy in front of him. "Save yourself the beating. Either learn how to do it right or stick with old women's' purses." The boy looked up at him surprised. "Get away from me." Levi pushed the boy roughly. He used to be that boy. If the brat was going to survive in the underground he had to be tough. There was no other way.

"Everything alright Levi?" asked Erwin. He walked up beside Levi.

"It's too crowded here," Levi said. Erwin looked around. It didn't feel any busier since when they left the base but at least he had gotten Levi out of his head for a few hours.

"Perhaps," said Erwin. "It will be time for dinner soon. Shall we return to the dormitory?"

"Yeah."

Levi followed Erwin back his temporary quarters. Even compared to Erwin's rooms on the Survey Corps base this was gross. _How much money did the pigs have?_ Levi thought as he walked around the rooms. This was on the list of why he hated the pigs in Sina. Levi walked back to the room that would be Erwin's office for the next few days. Erwin was going to through pack on the desk. Levi took a seat on one of the plush chairs beside the desk. Erwin pulled out two envelops.

"Levi," Erwin said. "When would be a good time to visit the underground?"

"What?" Levi asked. "Oh." Erwin presented them to Levi. He looked at envelops confused for a moment; until he read his friends' names. When he reached for them Erwin pulled them away. "Stop fucking with me." Levi growled.

"When is a good time to go," asked Erwin. He watched Levi's eyes. "I was thinking after the first round of games tomorrow." Levi rose to his feet.

"I'll take care if it!" He reached for the letters. Erwin drew them away.

"You can't go down there by yourself," said Erwin. "It's too dangerous."

Levi tsked.

"I spent my life down there," said Levi. "A polished surface pig like you would get in trouble."

"Out of the question Levi," said Erwin. Levi crossed his arms. Erwin set the letters on the polished desk. Gray eyes became granite and Erwin could see that he was going to lose all of the progress he made that day if he kept pushing.

"Thank you for coming with me today," Erwin said softly. He rose to his feet to place his hand on Levi's shoulder. Erwin's voice was smooth and rich like thick black tea. Levi looked away but didn't pull back.

"I wasn't doing anything else," Levi mumbled. A knock on the door disturbed their moment.

"Come in," said Erwin. He removed his hand from Levi's shoulder.

"Erwin." Nile opened the door. He looked past his friend to see the little thug. "I want you to meet some of the guys. We're going to dinner tonight if you want to come along. They can't believe I'm friends with someone in the Survey Corps."

Erwin laughed. "Sounds good."

"Alright," said Nile, "I'll come by to get you around dinner."

"I'm going back," said Levi. He brushed past the Military Police captain as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I took the liberty of saying the MP have blue cloaks. I couldn't find a reference to what color they have but if anyone knows please let me know As always. Thank you for reading.

The moon was high when Levi snuck out of the dormitory. He 'borrowed' a blue MP cloak he found hanging up to cover his jacket. The next step was jumping over the compound wall. There was more security here than at the Survey Corps compound. Once over the fence he felt another cold chill go down his spine. He looked around but nothing seemed out of order. Levi slipped the envelops into his inside pocket and drew his knife. In and out that was the plan.

At first glance the underground looked like any other district, vendors sold their wares and housewives cleaned their homes. If you took a second look one would see that the waves were stolen and the housewives were squatters in busted buildings. The little home he shared with Farlan and Isabel was prime real estate. It was taken soon after they joined the Survey Corps.

He pulled the hood down on the MP cloak. Levi's stomach tightened into a complex knot with every step. _What was wrong with me? Had being on the surface for so long made me jumpy?_

Levi shook off his nerves. This wasn't about him. He would drop off Isabel's letter first. Anytime, day or night, you could find Bert singing for spare change. People in the underground didn't have a story of their own, but rumor was that Bert had been a famous singer in the King's opera. Now he was just another dirty bum trying to scrap out a living in the filth. The old man appeared to be dozing on his dirty corner. Bert flinched when Levi approached.

"Please don't hit me," Bert's voice was weak and feeble.

Levi pulled his hood back just enough so the old man could see his face. "Levi? Does that mean…?"

"Isabel was killed by a titan," said Levi. The words hurt to say. "She died trying to protect Farlan." The old man nodded.

"She was a good girl," said Bert. Levi handed Bert an envelope and forced a few coins into his hand. "It's good to see you Levi."

"You too Bert." Levi pulled his hood back down.

Farlan's mother was a drunk who turned tricks in the taverns. She wouldn't care if he died. Hell, she barely cared when he was alive. It took Levi a few moments to remember which building Farlan's siblings lived in. He wandered in the direction that felt most familiar. Sometimes he would go with Farlan after they scored something big to drop off presents to Farlan's siblings.

The building reeked of stale filth so old and mingled that one could not pinpoint the source. The stairs were a bit more rickety than he remembered. Levi knew that he had to make this quick. This was one of the buildings run by his old boss. Levi ran up the steps to Farlan's sister's door.

"Who is it?" a gruff female voice called on the other side.

"It's me," he said. The door creaked opened a slither. He pulled back his hood enough to reveal his face.

"Levi?" A young girl pulled back the door. The girl had to be at 17 or so.

"Farlan died fighting a titan," Levi said quickly. It still burned. "Here, it's not much but…"

"Thank you Levi," the girl said softly.

"I have to go," he said.

"I know," she said. "And Levi…" She stepped back inside the cramped apartment. "I'm sorry." She quickly shut the door. He heard the lock fall.

"Shit." Levi looked around. Below him he heard the rickety stairs creak. That way was blocked off. He ran down the hallway. He just had to get out of the building.

000

Erwin had to admit there were some perks to hanging out with an officer in the Military Police. Nile took him to a restaurant that no captain should be able to afford. It was good to catch up with Nile even if they took different paths. The other captains weren't so bad either. He could tell most came from old money and breezed through training. When Nile and Erwin were trainees they knew guys like that. Rich kids who didn't take the classes seriously because father was a government official so all they had to do was graduate. The top ten rule didn't pertain to them. These weren't his favorite kind of people but Erwin knew how to deal with them. He told stories, made jokes. They even picked up his tab.

Erwin returned to the dormitory feeling a little warm. The captains bought him a few beers and unlike when the Survey Corps started drinking he couldn't talk his way out of it. He walked back to his suite. He looked on his desk to see that something was missing. Erwin frantically searched for the envelops before storming out of his temporary quarters. His fears were confirmed when he entered Levi's empty room. It was too late to leave the base without drawing suspicion All he could do was wait.

000

If Levi had thought this through he would have 'borrowed' someone's 3D gear as well. He stood on the rooftop trying to plan his next move. If he had his gear he could fly out of there before they could touch him. The way it looked now he was going to have to fight his way out. He was running out of time.

Levi ran across the rooftops. It was safer there. He could scan his surroundings easily. There were only a few people that could keep up with Levi even without his gear. He grew up running these roofs. It really was like being home. A glint to his right. Levi rolled forward as the bullet passed his ear. Stealth as a cat he crouched in the direction where he felt the bullet. Levi drew two of his daggers. Another glint. Levi rolled left. This time the bullet went near his shoulder. He launched one of his daggers. Seconds later the sound of a body falling let him know he hit his mark. He prepped his second one for attack.

"Welcome home soldier," said Jessie called from the shadows. Levi cursed under his breath. It was too dark for him to see. _Have I been on the surface so long that can't see in the underground anymore?_ Levi closed his eyes. Even if he couldn't see he could hear the direction the voice.

"Jessie, I'm starting to think you have a hard on for me?" Levi said. All he needed was to hear Jessie's voice. If the bastard would just speak he'd be dead.

"Boss wants to see you."

Levi tsked. There was no escaping now. If Kenny wanted to see you there was no other choice. The knife tensed between his fingers. If he killed Jessie he could still make it back to Kenny's place. His only concern was Kenny getting mad about killing off his right hand man. Jessie started licking Kenny's ass long before Levi left the house. Levi decided not to kill the bastard just yet. Levi rose to his feet, slipping the knife back in its hiding place. Levi hoped Kenny would let him go before sunrise.

"I guess there is no other way," said Levi. He walked toward the sound of Jessie's voice. The sound of weapons drawing back led him to their direction. _Morons_, Levi thought. If they were serious they would have done that while Levi was distracted by the sniper. Now he knew how many were in the party without having to see them. Levi opened his eyes when the voices were close. He was right; there were seven in the party, if you included Jessie.

Levi hated the look on Jessie's face as he nudged Levi down the steps of the broken building. Jessie offered Levi the knife he tossed. It still had the thug's blood on it. _Disgusting_. He wiped the blade clean before putting it away.

"I don't know how much good it will do you against the ripper," Jessie said smugly. The look on Jessie's face was uglier than usual. It was the look of someone who won a hand of cards but bet nothing. Levi went along with it. Kenny would be upset with him if he didn't come when requested.

"You pushed one of my kids today," said Jessie as they walked. Levi still kept his hood pulled down so no one would see him.

"Was that your brat?" Levi said remembering the boy. "You should teach him how to pick somebody's pockets without breathing on people."

"Like he could compete against you," scoffed Jessie. "You know Levi, you're a fucking idiot." Jessie spoke. "To leave this place only to go up there and be some rich man's grunt." Levi kept looking forward. "But I knew you were a moron when you left the boss to go off with those kids."  
>"What the fuck do you know?" said Levi.<p>

"I know that the boss was grooming you to take over when you bounced. I know that he keeps asking about your punk ass since you left the underground. And I know that once the boss gets rid of you he'll see that I'm the one who needs to take over." Jessie spoke with a smirk on his face. Levi stopped walking to look up at Jessie.

"Do you have shit for brains?" said Levi. "All Kenny wants is to do is close loose ends. You're the fucking idiot if you think he will pass the reins to someone who can't even teach a kid to steal. Stupid bastard."

"I may be a stupid bastard," retorted Jessie, "but at least I am going to make it out of the underground alive tonight."

Kenny the ripper was underground royalty even down to living in an underground palace. His compound was guarded around the clock by armed thugs who had no qualms with gunning down intruders. Jessie took Levi to the receiving room. It was the first and last place many unfortunate souls visited if they made it through the armed guards. Levi saw more than his fair share of killing in that room. Only a handful of people could say they saw the other rooms in Kenny's great palace. Levi was among them.

But this place wasn't where he grew up. This place was one of Kenny's newer acquisitions. Levi was 13 when they raided this place killing the previous underground king. The Kenny Levi grew up with didn't need this much disgusting space. Levi know longer recognized the king of the underground. He sighed internally. Depending on Kenny's mood he might just die underground after all. Jessie smiled like a Cheshire cat as pushed Levi forward.

"I got him boss," said Jessie. Other than the guards outside the palace appeared to be empty. The only people in the receiving room were Levi, Kenny, and Jessie. It gave the great room an even more ominous feeling. There were only enough lanterns lit in the room to give it a twilight glow. _Kenny doesn't want any witnesses_, Levi thought. With his night vision gone to shit Levi would be even harder pressed to keep up if Kenny decided to attack. Not that he stood much of a chance if it were as bright as a sunny day.

"Welcome home Levi," said Kenny. He sat in a high backed chair as if he needed further proof that he was the king of the underground. "Didn't I teach you any manners? Were you just going to come to Sina without saying hello?"

Levi bit his tongue.

"Take off that pig cloak," said Kenny. "Let me see what a Survey Corpsman looks like." Levi took off the blue cloak. He clutched it in his right hand. Kenny rose to his feet.

"Well hell. You clean up nice for a brat," said Kenny. He walked around Levi, inspecting him. "You almost look like a fucking government dog." He brought his hand up to brush imaginary dust from Levi's shoulder. Before he could stop it, Levi flinched. _Shit_, he cursed. The average person would have missed it but Kenny the ripper saw everything. His hand paused over Levi's shoulder.

"So, when are you coming home?" asked Kenny. His hand brushed the intended speck from Levi's shoulder.

"I haven't lived here in years," said Levi.

"Yea, I but that's old shit," said Kenny. "You got no place to go. Who else would put up with your shit?" Kenny walked back to his throne. "You can even have your old room back… for old time's sake."

"I didn't know an old bastard like you was so sentimental?" Levi replied.

"What are you talking about?" spat Kenny. "You know I'm a big softie." Levi took a deep breathe. He shook his head.

"I'm not coming back Kenny," Levi said.

"Oh?" The man who raised him interlaced his fingers in thought. "Jessie told me some shit like that. And you know what I told that bastard?" Levi tightened his grip on the cloak in his hand. "Shut up you fucking piece of shit! Levi wouldn't turn his back on the hand that fucking fed him!" With every word Kenny's voice rose in anger. "You wouldn't do that would you Levi? You're not a fucking moron are you?"

Levi tsked.

"I'm not coming back Kenny," said Levi. "I'm staying on the surface." Levi kept his voice strong. If there was one thing that Kenny didn't deal with was weakness. Kenny the ripper sat back in his chair. It felt like Levi's heart was beating in his ears_. Why didn't Kenny react? Shoot me? Cut me? Hell, have have his men try to kill me? Anything._ Kenny the riper was most dangerous when he was thinking.

"Fuck it," said Kenny. "I gotta take a shit." Kenny rose to his feet. When he walked past Levi he placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. He gave it a firm squeeze before walking out of the room.

"Boss," Jessie called after him. "Boss, what about Levi?"

"Who?" said Kenny walking out the door. Jessie followed his boss out of the room. Levi threw the cloak over his shoulders. That was it. Now he had no other choice. If he stepped foot underground Kenny would make sure he never made it out.

Levi made it back to the dormitory a little after midnight. He dropped of the filthy blue cloak where he found it. He was exhausted when he reached the dorm room.

"What the hell?" he said looking at the blonde man asleep on his bed. Levi was too tired to think. He would sort this out in the morning. Levi hung his jacket on the hook. "Move over idiot." He pushed the bigger man towards the wall. He flopped on the bed to slip off his boots. _At least he made the bed warm,_ Levi thought before his eyes shut.

Erwin felt the additional weight on the bed. He turned over to see the sleeping form beside him. The captain in him should have shaken the man awake and demanded why he missed curfew. Or why he stole the letters from him. The man in him didn't want to change the peaceful look on Levi's face. He could ask his questions in the morning.

"Stop looking at me," Levi mumbled behind his eyes closed. "Go to sleep." Erwin brushed a stray hair away from Levi's eyes.

"We will talk in the morning," said Erwin as he settled back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's notes: This week's chapter starts with a dream. Thank you for your continued support. As always, please review and such. And happy holidays

Sleep led Levi back to the first night he was taken by the Survey Corps. It all came back to that night; that was the night their dreams were supposed to come true. He sat on the stone pillars, facing away from the castle, looking up at the most beautiful stars he ever saw.

"_Big Brother!" Isabel bounded over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Levi placed his hand over hers. In life, there were a few moments like these. Isabel always knew how to bring him out of his dark places. She would say something foolish or tell a silly story and he no longer thought about the blood on his hands._

"_Don't hide things so well that I can't find them," he scolded her. He gripped her fingers in his hand._

"_I didn't mean too," Isabel pouted. Levi turned around to face her. Isabel stepped back but didn't release Levi's hand. Her short pig tails were replaced with free flowing locks that haloed her lovely face. Pig tails or not she still looked like a little kid to him. Isabel wore a white pants and a white men's shirt that seemed to glow in the moonlight. _

"_You look pretty with your hair down," Levi said. She blushed._

"_Stop being weird," Isabel replied. She pulled her hand from his to punch him in the arm. _

"_Yo!" Levi turned his head to see Farlan approach. He was also dressed in a radiating white. He stood in that stupid cocky stance he took when he thought he bested Levi. His hands hung lazily his pockets. _

"_Yo!"_

"_So you decided to stick it out." Farlan nodded to Levi's clothes. Levi looked down to see that he wore his Survey Corps' uniform. He shrugged. _

"_I'm happy that you stayed," said Isabel. He looked up at her surprised. "With Big Brother with them maybe they'll find what they're looking for." Levi looked down at his hands. _

"_I didn't get there in time…" he said. His eyes started to burn. "If I had just stuck with the plan…"_

"_You would have been eaten," said Farlan. "They came from nowhere. By the time you got back the fog started to clear. Even you can't fight in that." Levi looked up at his friend gape-mouthed. _

"_It wasn't such a bad gig," Farlan said light-hearted. He looked past Levi to the twinkling stars. "We got to eat every day, had clean clothes, and," Farlan stressed the last part, "We didn't die in the underground. What I'm trying to say is… I'm happy you came back." He placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. _

"_I…" _

"_Stop," said Farlan. He took his hand off of Levi's shoulder to wag his finger at his old friend. "Levi the invincible doesn't apologize. No regrets right? So stop it."_

"_Right!" Isabel said triumphantly. _

"_And since you're not going to kill him," Farlan continued, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Try being a bit nicer to the blonde. "_

"_Yea, no biting," said Isabel. Levi looked from one to the other. _

"_You saw that?" Levi asked. _

"_Oh yea," said Isabel. _

"_Since when does Levi the Invincible bite?" teased Farlan. _

"_It was a stupid move," he muttered._

"_I don't think he minded," Isabel laughed. She took a seat on the stones. "The blonde isn't so bad," she continued. She crossed her arms over her chest. "He fooled Farlan and he's the smartest guy we know!"_

"_He didn't fool me," Farlan snapped. His friends stared at him blankly. "Fine. He's pretty smart."_

"_I approve of him," Isabel said with a nod. "Big Brother can run away with him."_

"_Whoa, what a minute," Levi barked. _

"_Levi the housewife," said Farlan. _

"_Oi!" Levi looked from one to the other. "Why am I the housewife?"_

"_Big brother can cook," offered Isabel. _

"_Are there aprons big enough for the blonde?" Farlan said in thought. _

"_Erwin," Levi said softly. Farlan raised an eyebrow. _

"_And Big brother's good at cleaning and he's kind. Oh, and Big brother loves kids."_

"_I hate kids."_

"_You raised me," Isabel offered. _

"_You're different dummy," Levi said. Isabel stuck out her tongue. Suddenly she and Farlan looked to the sky. _

"_It's almost time to wake up," said Isabel. In the blink of an eye Levi's friends wore their Survey Corps' uniforms. Levi had to admit they looked good in them._

"_Be kind, Big brother," said Isabel._

"_And try to be social," said Farlan. _

The chiming of the morning bell stirred Erwin to consciousness. He rolled onto his back only to be pushed away by the growling lump beside him. Erwin's eyes shot open as he realized where he slept. Erwin turned so he lay on his stomach.

"Levi?" There, curled in a ball as peaceful as a lamb was the Invincible Levi. Seeing Levi like this Erwin almost forgot he was looking at a criminal. No, he was looking at a titan slayer. He reached out to brush away the raven hair that fell over Levi's face. The hair seemed to waterfall over Erwin's fingers. Wave after wave pulled him deeper. Before he knew it, Erwin's lips brushed Levi's eyelids.

Dark gray eyes fluttered open surprised. Erwin leaned down. His fingers cupped the back of Levi's head pushing him forward as he brushed his lips against Levi's. Rationally, Erwin knew that he should stop. It was unseemly and fraternization among squad members was frowned upon.

It was Erwin's turn to be surprised when Levi's hands reached up to cup around Erwin's face. Levi was as finicky as any stray so he didn't push. He would let Levi take the lead. Levi's lips parted followed by teeth nipping Erwin's lips. Erwin was ready for it this time. He leaned forward, gliding his tongue along the path Levi offered. This kiss, this fight, was just as important as the night they fought in Erwin's chambers. Their tongues danced a complicated dance for dominance. The smaller man wouldn't be taken so easily. He tangled his hands into Erwin's hair pulling him down. Erwin's hand moved from Levi's raven locks sliding to Levi's waist, his arm easily entrapping the slender frame. A moan passed Levi's lips.

_I should still hate this man right? No, Isabel would get mad at me if I hated Erwin._ Levi didn't fight when the bigger man pulled him beneath him. "You're heavy," Levi mumbled between their lips. Everything about this felt right. _I can't give in so easily can I?_ Suddenly, Erwin sat up to sit cross legged on the bed. The blonde captain was sure that he saw disappointment in Levi's eyes.

"You went to the underground without me," said Erwin. Levi starts to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand," said Levi crossing his arms. Erwin took hold of Levi's hands, uncrossed his arms, then pinned them to the bed. Erwin caged the stray between his knees as he straddled Levi's hips

"You broke your word," said Erwin hovering over him. Bright blue eyes were as sharp as one of Levi's daggers.

"I never promised to wait," said Levi. Erwin sighed. He released Levi's hands. Erwin's palms trailed down Levi's sleeves as he sat up.

"You should trust me," Erwin implored.

"Because you say?" Levi barked as he sat up. "Why would I do that?" Erwin pulled Levi to him and kissed him again. This time Levi pushed him away. Levi's face was flushed and a shade of pink touched his ears. "Stop it." Erwin brought his hands back.

"Any fucker who has tried to control me comes back bloody." said Levi.

"Is what you think?" asked Erwin. "That I want to control you?"

"That's why you brought me to the surface right? To have your trained rat fight for humanity?" Levi waited for the lies to spew out. For Erwin to tell him that over this time he had fallen for him. Or that Levi was more than just a weapon.

"Why did you let me kiss you?" Erwin's smooth face became a calm mask. For all Levi's strength his eyes gave him away. His expression was firm but his gray eyes gave away the confusing thoughts hidden there. Honestly, Erwin was also confused. What possessed him to kiss Levi? Erwin reached out to stroke Levi's cheek. The finicky stray swatted it away. A bell tolled on base.

"It was almost time for breakfast. I'll see you downstairs," said Erwin. He untangled his long limbs from Levi's.

000

After a quick wash, Levi made his way down to the mess hall. The place looked more like a fancy restaurant than a place where military grunts were fed. The Military Police even had servants who had passed out the food. On the Survey Corps base it was up to rookies and junior officers to cook and hand out meals. _This place is just as disgusting as I thought it would be_, thought Levi. _Wealth and corruption were everywhere_. Of course, Levi was never allowed to see this part of the base. He only knew their dungeons. Since going underground Levi's stomach was a lot calmer. His appetite finally returned so would eat their fancy food.

Hange waved him over to their table. After getting his food, Levi walked over to sit beside Hange. Captain Erwin's mask was flawless once again. He even offered Levi a kind smile when he approached. A pang tugged at Levi's chest. He bit into the bread. It tasted fresh baked. _Fucking Military Police_, he thought. He couldn't look at his squad mates. He couldn't say that it was because if he looked at them they would see past his mask to the frustration hidden inside. _It's Erwin's fault. No_, thought Levi._ It's my own fault for letting my guard down._

"As much as I hate them they know how to live," Clare sighed as she ate.

"They do have more resources," said Captain Erwin. "Don't forget why we are here. If we win the nobility will see the value of the Survey Corps."

"Then the commander can fund raise right?" said Clare. Erwin nodded.

"Once the races start I'm going to help his efforts," Erwin continued.

"Captain Handsome," teased Hange. Hange's glasses reflected the morning light. "The nobles won't know what hit them." Erwin smiled. Levi continued eating. Suddenly, the mess hall doors opened and in walked five armed Military Policemen. They circled the table pointing their guns at Levi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erwin rose to his feet.

"Captain Smith," said one of the MPs. "We have it on good authority that one of your unit tried to rig today's race. Please move out of the way. "

"What proof do you have for these accusations?" demanded Erwin. Levi scoffed. _The military police couldn't tell proof from a pile of shit. _ The same policeman who spoke tossed a dirty blue cloak on the table. _Shit_, Levi thought.

"Our guards spotted an individual in our storehouse messing with our equipment," said the military policeman. "The intruder was wearing this cloak."

"I am sure you are aware that the Survey Corps' cloaks are green," said Captain Erwin. Levi quickly finished the food on his plate. It was going to be a while before he would be able to eat again.

"We received word that it was one of the Survey Corps' team who stole the cloak. There is only one person on your team with a criminal history." The policeman looked at Levi. Levi finished drinking his tea.

"Who are you talking about?" Levi said. He rose to his feet to look at the policemen.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder," said the policeman.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi spat. Leave it to the Military Police to added charges on top of charges they already trumped.

"If someone used that equipment it would have exploded, killing wearer."

Levi crossed his arms. His fingertips slipped inside to brush the edge of his dagger. It might be a bit hard getting off base but he could do it.

"Stand down Levi," Captain Erwin said. His voice was that of one who expected to be obeyed. Levi glared at him. _I can get out of here_, Levi thought. _I don't need his help._

"I will sort this out," said Erwin. This time his voice was calm. If Levi didn't know better it might have sounded pleading. The two locked eyes. Levi looked away. He released the dagger within in his jacket. He placed his hands behind his head. The policemen jerked Levi back from the table. They tied rope around his wrists before marching him out of the mess hall. Erwin's gaze followed the group.

"Sir," Clare found her voice. "They can't just take Levi right?"

"No, said Captain Erwin. "I will resolve this issue. The goal is still the same. We have to win today. Understood?" He walked away from the table.

"Yes sir," they said. It didn't make sense for Levi to rig the games. He could win all on his own. Erwin marched toward Nile's office. His old friend was reviewing papers when Erwin burst in to the room.

"Erwin?" Nile looked up at him surprised. It was rare that anything unnerved Erwin Smith. Even rarer was for it to show on his chiseled face.

"Levi was arrested for trying to rig the games," Erwin. "Did you know about this?"

"Oh, yea," said Nile. "I told you that he would go underground. The guards spotted him leaving last night and trailed him. Then this morning one of his cohorts ratted him out. It was probably a job from his old boss." It still didn't make sense to Erwin.

"His old boss?" asked Erwin.

"Kenny the ripper," said Nile. "The guy who ratted Levi out was from that gang too. "

"How do you know all this?"

"You have titans; I have underground scum." Nile leaned back in his chair.

"Do you have information on where I can find this man?" Erwin asked. Nile looked up at his old classmate.

"It won't change anything," said Nile. "Commander wants this cleaned up before the games start. Levi is going to be sentenced this afternoon."

"Who is presiding over the case?" asked Erwin. Nile shrugged.

"Some local judge."

"Not a military one?" asked Erwin

"No….." It took a few moments for realization to dawn behind Nile's eyes. "Erwin no! I told you the thug did it. Come on, you still have the other two. You brought your equipment right? Doesn't mess up the games like this?"

"Levi is a part of the Survey Corps," said Erwin. "He must be seen before a military council."

"Come on," said Nile rose to his feet. "You can just go down there and get another thug."

"Nile," Erwin said. His face was firm as chiseled marble. Nile sighed. It was always the same with Erwin Smith. He only played by the rules when it suited his ends. You're a dangerous man, Nile thought. Even when they were trainees Nile could never get the better of that man.

"Dammit," Nile sat back down. "I'll submit the request. Until then he remains in jail." Erwin nodded.

"Also, I need that information on the thug who came this morning."

Nile sat back down in his chair. "Would you like a map of the underground while I'm at it?" Nile's voice was rich with sarcasm.

"If you have one available," said Captain Handsome.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I had a little trouble with this chapter please enjoy. On a side note if there are any volunteers to beta read please message me.

The way the Military Policemen treated Levi as they led to the dungeon they knew him. Behind him two of the guards pointed their shotguns to his head. They put the rookie, Bruce, in front of him without a weapon. And the two on either side of him carried weapons on their outside shoulder. Levi sighed. He knew this was going to happen. No matter how Erwin and the others tried to tell him, Levi would always be a thug from the underground. Well, he couldn't claim that anymore. He was just a thug.

Once they reached the dungeon the soldiers untied his hands so he could take off his jacket. In a quick motion he slipped his jacket knife up his shirt sleeve. He shouldn't have been able to get away with that but they had Bruce watch him undress. The rookie was too scared to really pay attention to Levi's movements. _Idiot doesn't know he's being sacrificed_, Levi thought. If Levi did plan on escaping Bruce would either be his captive or first victim. Levi tossed his jacket to the nervous rookie. Bruce flinched as if Levi hit him. He fumbled with the jacket before hanging it on the hook.

"Put your hands out," Bruce barked sounding like a puppy. Levi extended his wrists.

"Not so tight, bastard," Levi barked back at the rookie. Levi jerked his wrists Bruce put the metal bracelets on Levi's wrists. As Levi expected, the rookie jumped away from him. Once they were on his wrists Levi turned toward the cells. Bruce brought his hand up as if to push Levi to the cells but Levi jerked out of his grasp.

"I know the way," Levi muttered. He ignored the other four policemen pointing shot guns in his direction. Levi walked to the back of the cell. He sat in the filthy ground. _It can't be helped_, he thought. They won't leave until he settled into the cell.

Levi waited until the policemen left to get to work. _It you distract the guards when they put on the cuffs they won't lock as hard._ Kenny's voice played in his head. The cuffs were almost large enough to slip his hands through. Levi sighed. He flicked his wrist so that the dagger dropped out. The last time he was in cuffs Erwin put them on. Those weren't regular handcuffs. Those cuffs were so heavy they drug down his wrists. The cuffs the Military Police used were bracelets in comparison. Every time Levi thought about it he wondered just how long Erwin had planned to retrieve the three of them. Little details, such as iron handcuffs and knowing what time they went to work, took a great deal of planning. He shook the thoughts away. _Now wasn't the time to think about old shit._ He focused on the handcuffs currently around his wrists. The locks were easy to pick if you knew how. It was one of the first things Kenny taught him.

'_You can eat as soon as you unlock them',_ Kenny told him. It took Levi a day to figure out just how to pick the lock. Levi dropped the cuffs in Kenny's lap in exchange for Kenny's breakfast. Levi rubbed his wrists. _The cell door will be a little tougher_, he thought. It had been a while since he had to do it. He would do it that later tonight. Then he would…Where would he go? Levi looked down at his hands. Footsteps at the top of the dungeon.

"Erwin?" he whispered. The squad captain walked over the bars. Levi presented the handcuffs proudly.

"Levi…" Erwin looked at him wide eyed. Once he spotted the cuffs he shook his head. Apparently he wasn't as proud as Levi was over the little triumph. "You must tell me what you did last night."

"No," said Levi. Levi's eyes darted around the room. _What was Erwin thinking? Of course they couldn't speak freely like this. _It took a moment for realization to dawn in Captain Erwin's eyes.

"I am going to take care of this," said Erwin. Cerulean fire blazed behind the captain's eyes. The last time Levi saw that blue fire was in the underground. Erwin attacked him like a mad man. Maybe he still was. It had been a long time since someone fought Levi with that kind of passion. Most of the people he came against were trash. Levi knew that they were supposed to capture him alive but the way Erwin fought him it was like they only needed a body. It gave Levi a rush he hadn't felt in a long time. Until that time there was only one other person that frightened him. All the more reason why Levi couldn't be weak in front of Erwin. To rely on someone was weakness; weakness meant being dead weight, and who wanted dead weight.

"All you need to know is that I didn't do this," said Levi. The two locked eyes. Levi wouldn't back down this time. Erwin clenched his jaw. This was Levi's territory. It was true that they couldn't speak freely, he thought. Erwin knew better. Within the wall Sina the crooks weren't just underground. Nile knew Levi left base but didn't think to tell Erwin. He looked around the cement cell hidden in the shadows were strategically placed metal grates. He had no doubt there were listening ears behind those grates.

"I'll be back later," said Erwin. His fingertips trailed along the metal bars as he turned away. Levi was happy Erwin turned away as quickly as he did. He had to bite his tongue not to call him back.

000

Levi hated being locked in the little box. Normal cells had a dirt floor and the bars were wide enough to pass meals through. The cells in the dungeon were cement boxes. There was barely enough space to put a hand between the bars. The only way space between them was a rectangular space at the bottom to slide a plate through. Levi never saw them use it. He hated being idle in the cell. It was worse now that he knew what it was like to live on the surface. When he got caught in the past, the one saving grace was that he could feel sunlight on his skin and breathe clean air. Now, he was just an animal locked in a cage.

He tugged off his cravat. The cement floor meant there were less rats but he refused to lie directly on the ground. He picked up the cuffs and walked toward the tiny window high in the cell. Levi sat on the ground so that he could look to the sky. If he was lucky he would be able to see the racers soar by. He spread the cloth behind him before stretching out of the ground. At least he could do this.

The chains rattled on his wrists in case one of the military pigs came down to check on him. If they knew he was out of his cuffs they would make it more difficult. _Why am I still here? I can break out if I want to…where would I go?_ The thoughts ran through Levi's mind. The only places he knew were the Survey Corps base and the underground. If he ran he couldn't go back to the Survey Corps. If he went underground Kenny would kill him. The dark haired man released a sigh. It looks like he's going to have to trust him; at least for now.

Levi was dozing off when he heard footsteps. The noise was from someone stumbling down in a hurry. He opened his eyes to look at the out the small barred window. _I guess I missed the races_, he thought.

"Hey criminal!"

Levi sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment before rolling over to his side. Standing dangerously close to the cell bars was Bruce. In his hands he held a fist full of papers. Levi rose to his feet, making sure that the cuffs were still draped over his wrists.

"I knew I recognized you," said Bruce. _Such an ugly face_, Levi thought. The rookie grinned from ear to ear. He displayed an old wanted poster. "You're on the most wanted list!" Bruce rattled off the first page of Levi's rap sheet. Hearing his crimes on paper was like hearing his life story read by an idiot. Levi walked toward the bars. "Who knew the Survey Corps harbored criminals?"

Before Bruce could take his next breath Levi's hands took hold of his jacket. He slammed the rookie so hard against bars that red marks marred his face. The papers in his hands spilt to the ground. The rookie soon followed. When his eyes focused Levi looked down at him behind bars with his hands still locked in handcuffs.

"Get the fuck away from me," Levi said lowly. Bruce clumsily gathered the documents. He fell twice going upstairs. Levi looked toward the small window. Soon he would be in total darkness. The Military Police weren't known for their hospitality when it came to the people of the underground. Especially after what just happened. He was day dreaming again when he heard more feet on the steps.

"Good evening Levi!" Hange bounced down the steps followed by a shy Clare. Hange lit one of the lanterns that hung on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's time to eat," said Hange. Levi looked down at the plates in their hands. Clare had a skin of wine slung over her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" Hange asked. Levi's rumbling stomach gave him away. Hange laughed. Hange and Clare took a seat on the floor before the cell.

"Why are you doing this?" Levi asked. The two soldiers look up at him.

"We eat as a unit," Clare said firmly. "No matter what!" Levi looked down at her wide eyed. _Maybe Clare wasn't so bad either._

"Alright," Levi said as he took a seat on the ground opposite them. Hange slide a plate of food beneath the bars. Clare pulled out three cups and proceeded to fill them from the wine skin. She slid one of the cups over to him.

"Oh, they are delaying the races until the court case is over," said Hange. "We were all lined up and everything before they decided to cancel. Captain Erwin stepped in to fill your spot. He doesn't brag about it but he is really good with 3D gear." Levi briefly remembered seeing the blonde flying after him.

"Yea, we're lucky he brought it with him…" Clare's voice trailed off toward the end. She looked at Levi.

"I didn't do it," he said calmly. "If I want to kill someone I'd just kill them. I wouldn't risk getting caught tampering with someone's gear." The blunt words gave Clare a start.

"So that part is true then," said Clare. She looked away. "You used to murder people."

"In order to survive in this world you have to do anything to live," said Levi. He looked up from his food to glare at her.

Clare nodded.

"Oh course Levi didn't tamper with their equipment," said Hange. "He didn't want to come here in the first place, right?" Levi nodded.

"Who do you think did it?" asked Clare.

"I don't know," said Levi. For a few moments the three ate in silence.

"Someone set you up," Hange said softly. "Do you have any enemies?" Levi continued eating.

"The only people who knew Levi was competing were the higher ups," said Clare. They looked at her. "I helped Captain Erwin with the arrangements," she said quickly.

"Where is he anyway?" Levi asked.

"At a reception with the commander," said Clare.

"That sounds boring as shit," Levi mumbled.

"Probably," Hange laughed.

The rest of their meal was spent chatting about the capital and what was happening at the reception. If they weren't sitting in a dungeon eating on a filthy floor it was almost like a normal night. Levi also missed having tea. When he came down here he knew what he was getting into; a dark room with no food or water until the Military Police either released him or he found a way to escape. His squad mates coming down to this filthy place to sit with him both humbled and confused him.

"See you in the morning," said Hange as they packed up the dishes.

"For what?"

"For breakfast." Clare and Hange walked up the stairs. He watched them walk away before making his way back to the wall. A small smile tugged at his lips before he realized it. _Who were these people? Why did they treat someone like me with such kindness?_ Levi sat against the cell wall. _The Survey Corps was filled with maniacs right? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. _

000

Erwin sat across from Commander Shardis waiting for the other shoe to fall. When he told the commander about Levi's situation he only nodded. During the reception Erwin focused on mingling with the nobles. He also acted as a social barrier when the commander made a social faux pas. Now that they were alone there was nothing to distract from the elephant in the carriage.

"Pixus will preside over the trial," said Commander Shardis.

"Yes sir."

"Erwin, how confident are you of Levi's innocence?"

"Very confident, sir,"

"Even though he went underground?"

"He was delivering the notices, sir," said Erwin.

"Without your permission," said the commander. Commander Shardis could never figure this one out. There was no question that Erwin Smith was capable even if his methods were confusing. It would just be nice to think that he was still in command. "Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if Levi is worth the trouble."

"Understandable, sir," said Erwin. "I take full responsibility for his actions but I know Levi didn't do this."

"Then you won't mind arguing his defense?"

"No, sir; please leave it to me."

Erwin was greeted by two guests waiting for him outside his chambers. Clare and Hange saluted as he approached.

"Have you two been waiting all night?"

"We heard the carriage pull up," said Clare. "And we want to help prove Levi's innocence."

"Come inside," said Erwin. He ushered them into the suite.

"The underground is his home right?" said Hange. "Maybe he wanted to see his family." Erwin shut the door.

"You don't have to go with me," said Captain Erwin as he tied on his cloak. "I am going into the belly of the beast." Hange laughed.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this? You couldn't keep me away. Besides," Hange continued. "If I was worried about survival I would have joined the Military Police."

"We take care of our own," said Clare. "And if captain says that they set Levi up then we have to find the out who." Erwin smiled. He couldn't be more proud of his squad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

Erwin was surprised at the amount of detail within Jessie's file. Nile also provided him with files for both Levi and Kenny the ripper. Another pleasant surprise from the last time Erwin needed information. Back when he was scouting Levi, Erwin was forced to use his own means of gaining intel about the thug. The military police had arrest records, known criminal circles, and last known locations. Jessie's file was a lot smaller than Levi's or Kenny's but no less as detailed.

Jessie was well known womanizer and errand runner for Kenny the ripper. The most serious of his charges was home invasion/burglary. Other than that he could be found in the brothels or taverns. Erwin decided they would start there. Jessie frequented a low end surface bar near the entrance to the underground. Erwin had Clare bribe one of the working girls into luring the thug into the back alley.

The hooker brought him out like a pro. She was painted for her profession with enough make up on her face to cover sad eyes and wrinkled flesh. Her clothing was far too tight for daily life and her breasts were hiked to her chin. Erwin noted that the hooker also shared Levi's bored expression. It was the look that everything around you meant nothing and that you were just another boring piece in a mindless game. There was a sense of hopelessness that this was the punishment the goddesses deemed to be your life.

"Where's my money?" the woman said once Jessie was outside the bar.

"You gotta work for it baby," said Jessie stroking his crotch. The hooker rolled her eyes and walked away from Jessie. Clare moved from her hiding place.

"Here you go," she passed the coins to the woman. The woman tested the weight of the coins. She bit into one of the coins until she was pleased, then nodded at her payment.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled after woman as she walked back into the tavern. She waved him off.

"You're a deadbeat Jessie," the hooker said. Erwin and Hange stepped out of the shadows. The thug whipped around seeing that he was surrounded.

"You!" Jessie growled when he saw Erwin. Erwin towered over this thug as well. He used his height to his advantage to intimidate the animal.

"Good, you remember me," said Erwin. His voice and eyes were as cold has ice. "I warned you once already to stay away from my subordinate." Jessie smirked. He drew his knife from his jacket. Hange kicked it out of his hand and Clare grabbed the knife from the ground.

Erwin grabbed Jessie by the shirt then slammed him against the brick wall "I have witnesses that can prove Levi's innocence."

"Are you threatening me?" said Jessie.

"Warning you," said Erwin. Even in the dim light his blue eyes seemed to sparkle with madness. He nodded to his subordinates. The three faded into the shadows.

"Fuck," said Jessie. If this blew up in his face Kenny would kill him. He hurried back to the underground. Jessie was in such a hurry that he didn't see the three shadows trailing him.

000

Levi was an idiot. Just because he was so strong he thought he was untouchable. Everyone knew the only person strong enough to kill Levi was Kenny. Long ago, Jessie decided he would be patient. He watched that little brat pack for the right moment; even going so far as the friending that little brat Isabel. The night before they were going to the surface she even came to say goodbye. His brother was supposed to make her a woman that night, as a going away present, but the little wrench was too quick. The memory made Jessie's heart hurt. His brother paid for Jessie's misstep with his life. Jessie grit his teeth. Levi deserved this. Everything was perfect now. Levis strength couldn't get him out of this mess. It was as if the goddesses laid a path for Jessie's revenge. He just had to take care of these last few details.

"Wake up old man!" Jessie kicked the old beggar to consciousness. Bert curled into a protective ball. "Some green cloaks came through here talking about Levi. If you step foot on the surface you're dead. You hear me?"

"No one came through here," begged Bert. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jessie stomped on the old man.

"Don't fucking lie to me," he spat. "Just don't go to the surface." The old beggar nodded still in a protective ball. Jessie spat on the ground beside the old man before walking away.

The next stop Jessie knew well. He was one of Shirley's regulars. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A young girl's voice crept through the door.

"It's me," he said. The girl peeked through the door. Jessie pushed it open. The force was enough to knock the girl back. She covered her face in an attempt to hide her black eye.

"Momma's in the kitchen," she said quickly.

"I'm here to see you," said Jessie. The girl flinched. "I don't care what those green cloaks told you but if you go to the surface you're dead."

"Green cloaks?"

"Who is it Claudia?" Shirley asked. When she spotted Jessie she slinked against the doorway to entice him. "Oh hey Jessie baby," the hooker adjusted her bra. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." In her hand she held a bottle of liquor. "I guess we were rudely interrupted last night."

"I can't stay," said Jessie. "I came to talk to Claudia."

"About what?" Shirley's speech slurred. She rocked from the doorway to stagger toward them. The girl flinched. Jessie turned to look at the Shirley. Once she was a beautiful woman but years of liquor, drugs, and underground life showed in her sunken eyes.

"If you see any green cloaks you let me know."

"Alright," said Shirley. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I gotta see the boss," said Jessie. He had one last stop to make. Jessie had to make sure the greens hadn't visited the boss. Jessie made his way to the tavern. Yesterday was an exception; of course Kenny's fucking pride and joy wouldn't be embarrassed in front of just anyone. No, Levi HAD to come home. The boss had to see Levi away from the rest of the guys. If it were any other guy, he would have been drug to the tavern where Kenny held most of his dealings.

There were many drinking spots in the underground. What made this one so different was the only people who entered worked for Kenny or had business with Kenny. Every now and again, the boss would let a couple of hookers in to break up the monotony. But those days were only when the boss was feeling extra generous.

"Is the boss here?" Jessie asked one of the guys playing cards.

"In the back." Jessie hurried to the back room. He had to clean this up quick. Jessie walked toward the back of the tavern. In the very back was a single wooden door. From experience he knew it only gave the appearance of wood. The door was made of metal with wood planks screwed into it. The door was battered from turf wars over the years. It rattled when Jessie knocked.

"Boss, it's Jessie."

"Come in then," Jessie opened the door to see Kenny and Stephan looking a map on a table. Stephan smiled at Jessie. He hated that bastard. He was too happy to be a criminal. Kenny dubbed this guy the angel of death because of his white blonde hair and gray eyes. He would prefer not to speak in front of this bitch but it couldn't be helped. Jessie had just opened his mouth to speak when another one of the guys came through the door.

"Boss, there's some military guy here demanding to speak with Kenny the ripper."

"Military Police?" asked Kenny. He rose to his full height with caution in his eyes.

"No, sir, said the thug. "They are wearing green cloaks."

"Want me to take care of it boss?" Jessie said quickly. Kenny eyeballed him.

"They asked for me didn't they?" Kenny walked around the table. He threw on his trench coat to cover the blades at his waist. Stephan and Jessie followed. With every step Jessie cursed in his head.

"Are you Kenny the ripper?" the tall blonde asked as they entered the main room. He was even more imposing in the well light room. Behind the blonde stood another Survey Corpsman wearing glasses. Jessie wondered where the third one was hiding.

"Perhaps," said Kenny with an easy air. "Who wants to know?" To Erwin, Kenny the ripper looked as if he belonged on a ranch rather than the underground. Right down to the cowboy hat and pointy boots. Erwin knew better than to judge him by his appearance. He found out from the file that Kenny killed over 100 Military Policemen. That alone would be enough to put him at the top of the most wanted list. Unlike Levi, the Military Police had no interest in capturing this criminal. In the file, the policemen were instructed to shoot on sight. Erwin wondered how many lives were lost following that order.

"I understand you are Levi's previous employer." said Erwin. Kenny scoffed.

"Previous employer? I guess you can say that. Are you looking for a reference mister Survey Corpsman?"

The thugs in the bar laughed. Kenny sized up the tall blond. He appeared sturdy enough. There was a madness in the man's eyes that was dangerous enough to be interesting. Kenny still didn't see how this man would give his prodigy a run for his money. An interesting distraction perhaps, but he defiantly couldn't beat his Levi.

When Levi told Kenny about that job he tried to warn the brat about dealing with the military and nobility. One or the other was bad enough but playing with both was so dangerous a game that even Kenny was hesitant to play. Now, because of that hard headed asshole, he had government dogs walking onto his turf like he had a shingle outside.

"Oh I see," said Kenny. "I finally get to meet the motherfucker who stole our Levi," said the boss. Captain Erwin stood firm. Both men played their cards close. From what Erwin read in Nile's file the cowboy in front of him had more blood on this man's hands than a rampaging titan. Erwin knew that he had to be careful. Levi was easy to read but this man…

"I also understand that you are the gentleman to speak with when releasing people to the surface?" said Erwin. Kenny sat back on the bar stool.

"Typically," said Kenny. The word took it's time passing the gang boss's lips. Erwin decided to continue.

"There are two people that I would like for you to release to the surface, temporarily."

Kenny remained silent.

"One of your men threatened our witnesses," said Erwin continued. "That is what led us here this evening." He decided to answer the thug's most pressing question. Erwin had a strong suspicion that Jessie was behind all of this madness. If the thug had listened to his warning the first time Jessie would have lived.

Kenny turned to look at a shaking Jessie. No wonder the stupid fuck came looking for him. It only took a moment for Kenny to see the complete picture. Jessie led the soldiers right to him.

"Witnesses?"

"Levi is accused of tampering with the Royal games," said Erwin. "If he is convicted he could spend the rest of his life in prison."

"Now, why would I want to help that traitor?" said Kenny.

"From my understanding Levi worked for you for many years?" said Erwin. This was another gamble. Kenny and Levi's files only separated as Levi grew up. The man sitting before him had a hand in Levi's upbringing. Erwin gambled that the even Levi's sense of loyalty came from this man. Traitor or not, the gang boss wouldn't abandon Levi so easily.

Kenny clenched his jaw. There it was, Erwin thought. A flicker of emotion in the mob boss's mask. It was just a glimpse; not enough for Erwin to figure out which emotion but there was something there.

"Levi can get out of there whenever he wants. He doesn't need anyone's help." Kenny retorted his eyes firm. He adjusted on the stool to a comfortable position.

"Levi doesn't belong there," said Erwin.

"Oh, he belongs there," said the boss crossing his arms. "Maybe not for this, but he belongs there. He didn't learn how to kill those titans while taking a shit." Kenny laughed at his own joke. "That little bastard is a monster." Erwin bit his tongue to keep from saying that Levi wasn't the only one.

"I have a question," said Kenny. He shifted on the stool again. "Do you have any hobbies mister Survey Corpsman?" Kenny gave the blonde captain a moment to speak before he continued. "Mine is training hunting dogs." Kenny sat back on the bar stool looking off in thought.

"You know, the best kinds are the wild ones that roam the underground streets. Dogs raised in this filth only know pain. Their world is nothing but hardship. Because of that they're creative little fucks." Kenny the ripper paused, thinking of some distant memory. Erwin opened his mouth to speak but decided against it.

"The hardest part is breaking them," continued Kenny. He looked at Erwin as if he didn't have the balls to break a piece of straw. "The reason I tell you all this is you look like you have pets of your own mister Survey Corpsman." He nodded in Hange's direction. "Why do you want mine?" Erwin took his time before speaking.

"A quality hunting dog is hard to find," he said. "Especially for the kind of prey that I hunt." The two men locked eyes. Kenny's eyes were different from Levi's. No matter how expressionless Levi's face Erwin could still read what was behind his eyes. This man's eyes were completely empty. "You should be congratulated on giving humanity hope." The gang boss scoffed.

"Fuck humanity," said Kenny. "A mutt knows his master."

"Even the most loyal dog is sure to stray without a leash," said Erwin. A thick silence settled between the two men. So these were the kind of soldiers in the Survey Corps, Kenny thought. Any other man in the blonde's position would have pissed himself by now based on Kenny's reputation alone. Even less would challenge Kenny's words. Kenny laughed softly to himself. He was used the weak pieces of shit in the Military Police. He should have expected more resolve from the people who fought titans.

"You know, you seem to have a way of making a mangy mutt look like a show dog. I think it will be interesting to see what you can do with a couple underground rats. Stephan go with them."

"Yes boss," said the young man. He smiled at Erwin. Erwin didn't need a file to know that this man was also dangerous. "Right this way."

"Thank you," said Erwin. He turned to go.

"Oh and one more thing mister Survey Corpsman," said the boss. "As far as Levi is concerned…we never met." Erwin nodded.

"Understood." Erwin walked out of the filthy tavern Hange watching his back. As soon as they were out of Kenny's sight he said.

"Jessie."

"Yes boss?" asked Jessie. Jessie rushed over to where Kenny sat. Kenny rose to his feet. He picked up the barstool and slammed it across Jessie's head. The thug crumpled. He curled up in to a ball on the ground.

"How did that motherfucker find his way to me?" asked Kenny. His voice was calm as he circled around the bloody mess. Kenny kicked Jessie in the stomach making sure the point of his boot hit his ribs.

"I didn't tell him anything boss," Jessie begged. "Please, I didn't tell him anything."

"I believe you," Kenny said. He took a step back. Kenny the ripper stroked his beard in thought. "You fucked up Jessie."

"Boss, I didn't tell him anything," Jessie begged. He crawled to his knees. Kenny shook off his trench coat and tossed it onto the bar.

"You fucked up," Kenny continued. He reached for the blade hidden beneath the back of his shirt. "The only thing I asked you to do was rig the games. Why did you set up Levi?"

A look of surprise washed over Jessie's bloody face. "I…." Kenny flicked the black handled blade in his hand. "He killed my brother! I figured since you were done with him you didn't care with I did to him." Kenny looked down at the groveling man before him.

"That was your first mistake," said Kenny. He knelt beside the broken man wrapping his free arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Bo-." The blade slide in with a flick of Kenny's wrist. He listened to the blood gurgling from Jessie's lips. "Bosss….."

"Go to sleep Jessie," Kenny replied. When the man was dead Kenny rose to his feet. The body fell to the floor with a thump. He wiped his blade on Jessie's pants before putting it back in its sheath.

"Get my shirt," said Kenny. One of the thugs brought Kenny a clean shirt. When that brat was there he demanded that Kenny keep a clean set of clothing where he did 'business'. Kenny unbuttoned the blood soaked shirt. He threw it on the mess bleeding out on the floor before him. If Levi had been there he would have taken care of this garbage. "Get rid of this fucking corpse," Kenny barked.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you again for taking to read my story. If you feel so inclined please feel free to leave a review and happy new year!

Chapter 13

The first place they stopped was Farlan's family. Stephan knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Suddenly, the door jerked open to reveal a woman painted for the bar.

"Oh Stephan," said Farlan's mother. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm not here for what you think Shirley," said the gray eyed young man. "These folks need to talk to you." He pushed his way inside the apartment followed by the three Survey Corpsmen.

"Green cloaks," Shirley whispered. "Oh my," she said when her gaze fell on Captain Erwin. "Jessie said not to talk to any green cloak." She sidled up to the tall man. "But I could be…persuaded." The last words purred off her lips.

"Do you know a man by the name of Levi?"

"Farlan's friend, Momma." A teenage girl stepped forward. Her eyes were sunk in from lack of sleep. There was a wicked purplish black bruise over her right eye.

"Oh, that little runt?" said Shirley rolling her eyes. "He must really be in some shit."

"Why do you say that?" asked Erwin.

"He came by here yesterday, and then Jessie stormed in here talking about green cloaks. This doesn't have anything to do with that would it?" She ran her fingers along the front of Erwin's cloak. Captain Handsome wrapped his hand around hers. His clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke to the prostitute.

"Actually, that is the reason for our disturbance. Could we trouble you to speak in court about these events?" The love professional saw through his show. Shirley slipped her hand from his.

"Claudia's the one who spoke to him?" said Shirley. She walked away from the tall man seeing no coin coming from the tall man any time soon. She quickly turned her attention to the glasses wearing Survey Corpsman. "Well hello there."

"Are you Claudia?" Captain Erwin nodded to the girl. She nodded.

"Jessie said we can't go to the surface," the girl said just above a whisper.

"You don't have to worry about him much longer," said Stephan smiling brightly as the sun.

"Would you be willing to testify in court on Levi's behalf?"

"Testify?" said Shirley in mock concern.

"We will be happy to compensate her for her time," said Erwin.

"She'll be there," Shirley replied.

"Thank you," said Erwin.

"We'll be off then," said Stephan.

"Come back anytime," she purred in Hange's ear. Had this been any other time the blush that covered Hang's face would have been amusing. They still had work to do. Erwin was sure that Clare would make sure to bring it up at a calmer time.

If he could, Bert would have run once he saw the green cloaks coming. He anxiously looked around for a way to escape.

"Excuse me sir," Captain Erwin said. "Do you know Levi?" The man visibly flinched. "We are here to help him."

"You don't have to worry about Jessie," said Stephan. Bert relaxed. He was still cautious but didn't looked like he was about to crawl away.

"Was Levi down here the other night?" asked Erwin.

Bert nodded.

"Would you be willing to speak in court on Levi's behalf?"

"In court?" asked Bert.

"Levi is accused of a crime. Your testimony will-."

"I'll do it." Bert said surprisingly eager. Everyone paused to look at him. "There are a lot of crooks down here. I know Levi has done some things that he probably shouldn't have but he has also been good to me. If I can help him I will." Erwin nodded his thinks.

"Are we done here?" said Stephan. The hair haired man said still smiling.

"Yes, thank you," said Erwin.

000

After Erwin said good night to his subordinates he walked over to Nile's room. Both men were forced to accompany their leaders at the reception. During one of the rare free moments, Erwin asked another favor of his friend. Erwin knocks on the chamber door. It takes a few moments before Nile opens the door. His face and clothes told Erwin he was preparing for bed. His shirt was untucked and he removed the straps and brace.

"Erwin," Nile yawns. He takes he jacket off of the hook and puts it on. "Come on. "

"Thank you Nile," said Erwin. He was also tired but he hadn't been down to see Levi since this morning. He could only imagine what Levi was going through being locked in that cage.

"You're not going to break him out or anything, are you?"

Erwin laughed. "From my understanding, he can get out on his own."

Nile shrugged. So it was true then, Erwin thought. The more Erwin learned about the little thug the more fascinated Erwin became. They walked into the dungeon. The military police captain opened the cell door then handed Erwin the keys.

"Thank you, Nile," said Erwin.

"And if you get caught I will deny I was here." said Nile.

"Understood," said Erwin. He waited until Nile went upstairs before stepping into the cell. A single lamp gave the dungeon a twilight glow. Erwin could just make out the pale figure in the back of the cell.

"Levi?"

"What are you doing here?" Levi's voice was of a hardened thug.

Erwin followed the voice and knelt beside the smaller man. He brought his hands through Levi's hair, pulling him close to him for a moment. Once they separated, Levi's gaze was softer even if his tone was still harsh.

"The one time I get caught and it's for something I didn't do," said Levi. "Fucking Military Police."

Erwin brought his hands stroke Levi's cheek. Levi's eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to speak again but before the words passed his lips, Erwin's lips were against his. Without asking permission, Erwin's tongue slipped past Levi's lips to claim his mouth. The hand cuffs rattled between them when Levi reached up to Erwin. Erwin didn't care about Levi's previous crimes; he had to get him out of this cell.

The battle between their lips started fresh as their tongues fought for dominance. Soft sweet moans escaped Levi's lips. His hands tugged on the bottom of Erwin's jacket. Just as before, he unconsciously submitted to Erwin's will. Levi held onto Erwin's jacked even after the kiss ended.

"I'm going to get you out of here," said Erwin. His tone was firm.

"I didn't think you had it in you to break me out of jail," Levi teased.

"I'm not breaking you out," said Erwin, "but you have to trust me. I am arguing your defense at court tomorrow."

"Arguing my defense?" Levi questioned. This was the first time he had to go to trial since he was a little brat. He and a few other kids were rounded up for pick pocketing. It was so long ago he barely remembered what happened.

"Yes," said Erwin. "I am going to represent you. I told you I am going to sort this out. "He kissed Levi on the forehead. Levi looked up at him still confused but didn't say anything. "Good night Levi." Erwin pressed his lips to Levi's once more before leaving.

"Good night," Levi said softly. Everything in him still wanted to break out of this little box and run away but he already told himself that he would see this through. Erwin could be capable when he wanted to be. So far the man hadn't lied to him. The sound of whistling drew Levi from his thoughts. It was a sad melody that he remembered from childhood.

"Kenny," Levi looked at the small window. He rose to his feet to stand below the window. It was a few hours before sunrise. The Military Police would be changing shifts soon. The whistling stopped.

"Are you afraid of the dark, brat?" Kenny's voice drifted into the cell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing how bad they roughed you up," said Kenny. "I figured it had to be pretty bad for you to still rot in this grave." Levi looked down at his hands. He finally took a seat beneath the small window. He brought his knees to his chest then draped his forearms over them. Even though Kenny was outside Levi steeled his resolve. He focused his gaze on the flickering lantern across the room. The two sat in silence. It was a great risk for Kenny to sneak onto the Military Police base.

If Levi were to escape, now would be the time. The military pigs were too sleepy and lazy to see him hop over the fence. He also knew that that was the only way Kenny was able to sit outside his cell.

"You know, brat," Kenny said softly. Levi could barely make out his outline through the bars. If Levi didn't know better he would call Kenny's tone gentle. "This world is cruel; even crueler for men like us. Men like us don't mind getting our hands a little dirty to get what we want. So fuckers like to judge us or use us so they can remain clean." Levi looked up at the shadow figure on the other side. Another pause.

"Most of the time, we take their money and go on about our lives," said Kenny. "It's the other ones you have to worry about."

"What are you on about Kenny?" said Levi. "You need to get—"

"Shut the fuck up and listen," Kenny snapped. Levi flinched. The sky continued to lighten outside the window. Soon it would be too late for Kenny to escape. Kenny took a deep breath before speaking again. "All people do is use each other; that's a given. You remember Jenna right?"

"Yeah." Levi remembered the woman.

_Kenny rarely brought women back to their hovel of an apartment. Levi almost killed her the first time he met her because he thought she was there to kill Kenny. When she was around, it was like Kenny was a different person. Levi never knew Kenny could show such tenderness to another person until she came along. The woman made their hovel of an apartment a home if only for a little while. When Levi would come home and there were warm meals. He had help with the house work and their ratty clothes stayed clean. Kenny made sure that the three of them ate together at least one dinner a week together. It was almost like Levi was a part of a real family, with two parents who cared about him. _

_ Jenna was kind. She even tried to help Levi with his studies. Ten year old Levi decided to trust her because Kenny trusted her. He was sure Jenna knew all about Kenny's activities but didn't say anything. Then one day she just disappeared. Levi got home from school to find food warming on the stove. He went over to taste it when Kenny snuck up behind him and swatted the spoon out of his hand. _

_ "What the fuck Kenny?"_

_ "Don't eat that," Kenny said. He roughly grabbed Levi but the collar and forced him into a closet. "We don't have much time. Fucking bitch. Fucking…" Rage boiled from Kenny's very being. There was a holster, with pistol, at his hip and knives in any open space available. Levi hadn't seen him so angry before. "There is money under the kitchen sink. Only take what you need from around here and get out as fast as you can. I'll find you."_

_ "What are you talking about?" Levi asked scared. _

_ "Be safe kid," said Kenny. "If worse comes to worse, you can reach out to Bernard, but only as a last resort. " Kenny ran his fingers through Levi's hair. "Remember what I taught you." He shut the door locking Levi in darkness. Levi crouched down on the floor. He pulled out his knife for security. None of this made sense. Where was Jenna? Why was Kenny so pissed?_

_ On the other side he heard the apartment door open. There was a jumble of footsteps. Eight, no ten, sets of footsteps. Levi couldn't imagine that many people in their tiny apartment. _

_ "Kenny the ripper, you are under arrest for the murder of Sir Lugard of Strohess." _

_Jenna? Was that Jenna's voice? Levi thought behind the door. He wanted to move. He wanted to open the door to prove his ears were lying to him._

_ "Aren't you a clever bitch," Kenny voice dripped with constrained rage. "To think the Military Police would go so low as to let one of their own fuck a criminal. Or was that for your pleasure? Huh Jenna?" Levi caught his breath._

_"Put down your weapons and put your hands behind your back," Levi heard Jenna say. Levi heard the sound of pistols drawing back. Levi brought his hand over his mouth in an attempt to cover his shaking breath. "I would hate for this to escalate and others get hurt," said Jenna. There as a pregnant pause. _

_ "You bitch," Kenny said low. "You got me." Levi heard Kenny's voice grow distant. There was another scuffle of people moving around. _

_ "Take the prisoner out of here," said Jenna. _

"_Yes major," the other soldiers said. Levi heard the footsteps leave the apartment. There were a few moments of silence. Levi crawled to his knees with his knife in hand. Everything happened so fast. He reached for the door knob but the sound of footstep stilled his hand. The steps got closer, like there were right in front of him. He prepped his knife in case the door opened.  
>"Clever boy," said Jenna. "You're not safe here. This will be the last time we will meet. Thank you for the memories. I left you something in my things. I just hope it's enough to get you through until you can find a new place. Good bye Levi." There was the sound of fingers sliding down the door. Levi didn't move until the sound of footsteps was long gone. <em>

"I lost six months of my life rotting in the fucking prison," Kenny brought Levi out of his reverie.

_Levi remembered that day also. One day out of the blue, Kenny showed up at the new apartment he funded with money from both Kenny and Jenna. Kenny still wore the prison uniform and a broken chain around his wrist. Kenny was a skeleton of his former self. He sat on one of the wooden crates Levi used as furniture drinking from a bottle of liquor. There was a vacant look in his eyes that scared Levi. _

"_Kenny?" Levi asked. The man who raised him looked up at Levi as if he hadn't' seen him come in. Levi didn't know what to say so he said. "Welcome home." Kenny grunted. _

"_Come here brat," Kenny said finally. Levi slowly walked over to Kenny still scared. He braced himself when Kenny put his arms around Levi's shoulders. Levi felt Kenny's arms shake but couldn't turn his head to see Kenny's face. _

"Levi," Kenny voice brought him back to the present. "So called good people use us to get what they want. Fuckers like Jenna and the blonde guy are smart. They know just how to get to our core and fuck us up.

"He drug you out of the underground in cuffs didn't he? What makes you think he won't try to get rid of you now that he has his newspaper articles and the like? And if he does what will the price be? The moment you rely on someone else you're dead." Kenny released a sigh. "Just think about it kid. Good night Levi."

"Good night Kenny," Levi said softly. He looked out the window listening to Kenny make his escape.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan. This is all for pleasure and to calm the voices in my head. Thank you for your continued support.

Chapter 14

Levi didn't sleep for what was left of the night. Kenny's words only added to his worries. If Kenny was right, he was royally fucked. Even if he did get out, he would be indebted to Erwin for who knew how long. _Why should I trust this man anyway?_ That bastard turned his whole life around. And what did Levi have to show for it? He clenched and relaxed his fingers rattling the loose handcuffs that dangled over his wrists. The image of Kenny so hollow and broken replayed in his mind. That was just after six months. They wanted to put Levi in prison for the rest of his life. _Why the fuck didn't I leave!_ He looked out the tiny window. The others would be down soon. He had to get it together. This particular melt down didn't need witnesses. Hange and Clare would just run back and tell Erwin that his trained rat was a shaking coward.

Levi pulled it together by the time his squad mates came down with breakfast. He was quiet throughout the meal, leaving Hange and Clare to carry on their conversations. Neither pushed him because they knew he was worried about going to court. They did their best to keep their conversation up beat hoping to gain some reaction. Even if it was just annoyance by their mindless perkiness.

"Ne, Levi," said Hange. "I was thinking of sewing ruffles on all of your uniform jackets." The young man nodded. "Then I thinking of going through your stuff." Levi nodded. "I may even use that fancy soap you like." At that the young man looked up.

"Don't touch my soap," he said flatly. The fancy milled soap was one of the few splurges that he left base to purchase. He would be damned if four eyes wasted it.

"There is he is!" said Hange said smiling triumphant. Levi sighed. He put down his fork and slid the dirty dishes beneath the bars.

"It's going to be alright," Clare said packing the dishes. Levi looked up at her. "Captain Erwin is never wrong." She reached through the bars to touch his arm. "You'll see." Levi nodded. Not that he agreed with her, but because he wanted to be by himself. He watched his squad mates walk up the dungeon stairs before taking a seat against the wall. They gave him a hopeful wave before they disappeared.

"Do you think he is alright?" Clare asked as she and Hange dropped off the dirty dishes. Hange shrugged.

"As fine as any of us would be, I guess," said Hange. "Come on, we have work to do." They walked back to their assigned rooms for their cloaks. Captain Erwin left them to prep the witnesses for their day in court. Since today would be mostly opening statements, Erwin asked for the witnesses to be ready for the following day. He didn't want to present these cards until the rest of his hand was ready. Once he heard the Military Police's case he would be able to plan accordingly. The extra day was also enough time to find court appropriate clothing. He knew the negative bias people had with people from the underground. Erwin wanted them to make their best impression to the military council.

000

The Garrison soldiers came for Levi around midmorning. The four guards quietly led him to the surface without any of the extra bullshit the MPs put him through the day before. There were no guns pointed at his head. No overdone acts of bravado to show their authority. They didn't even check his handcuffs; trusting that Levi was securely bound. The ease of the transportation should have calmed his nerves but it only pissed him off. If the Military Police took him then he would at least have something to react too; something to fight against. There was nothing to distract from the dark future ahead of him.

By the time they reached the courthouse Levi's mind was racing so fast it could create sparks. His stomach was cramping and he couldn't keep his hands from shaking. Time was running out he had to choose. Levi fidgeted in his cuffs. The Garrison guards formed a square around him. He paused at the base of the steps. _I could run,_ Levi thought. _These soldiers can't keep up with me. I could…_

"Come along," one of the soldiers nudged his shoulders. Levi stumbled up the stairs. He was screwed.

The courtroom reminded Levi of a wall church cathedral. The ceilings were as high as a small titan and painted with images of people triumphing over evil. His heart felt like a rock breaking through his chest. As if at any moment, it was going to break free and leave his body behind. He should have run. Maybe hide out in a rural village until everything cooled off. Or maybe Kenny would have taken him back. The old bastard was a pycho but not completely unreasonable. The Garrison soldiers stood around him looking like an honor guard as they led him to the raised platform in front of the military council. He had to clutch his hands to keep them from shaking. _Why did I let it get this far? There is no way this was going to end well._

The commanders from the three branches of the military looked down from their elevated seats. Levi had to strain his neck to look at them. To the right, sat Commander Shardis with a tired expression on his face. That man always looked so tired. Commander Shardis was kind enough to Levi, no more than any other soldier, and he didn't appear to hold Levi's past against him. To the left, sat a woman with dark hair and a regal bearing; at distance she reminded Levi of someone but he couldn't place her. All he knew was that she was the leader of the crooked bastards who beat him and his friends down. The woman looked bored as if she didn't want to be there.

In the center, was a bald older man. The wrinkles around his eyes showed the wear and tear from years of leadership. This man offered him a kind smile. _Maybe it was just the Military Police who were assholes_, Levi thought.

"Mister Levi, is it?" said the old man. His voice was warm, kind of how Levi imagined a grandfather would sound. "You are accused of tampering with a fellow competitor's equipment the night before the Royal Games. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do it," said Levi.

"Not guilty, Commander," said Erwin. He should have spoken to Levi before the trial but it couldn't be helped. Erwin assumed that since Levi was a lifelong criminal he knew the ins and outs of the court system. The typically annoyed young man looked like a caged animal. He fidgeted on the platform. His dark gray eyes darted around the room looking for an escape. He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Erwin prayed that Levi could keep it together for a little while longer.

"Alright," Commander Pixus said slightly confused. "We will hear from the plaintiff first."

"Captain Nile Dok for the Military police," said the MP Captain. "We intend to prove that Levi returned to wall Sina with the intention of taking actions against the Military Police by altering our equipment to kill the participants in the Royal games." Commander Pixus nodded. He turned toward Erwin.

"Captain Erwin Smith for the Survey Corps," said Erwin. "We intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Levi is innocent of these crimes." Commander Pixus nodded again. He looked to Nile. Nile rattled on about how someone fitting Levi's description spotted leaving campus after curfew. That same cloak was found in the equipment warehouse the following morning. Levi looked to Erwin. _Why wasn't he saying anything?_ He looked up at the three commanders who focused their attention on the lies. Erwin's calm demeanor was starting to piss Levi off. _Say something!_ Every nerve in Levi's body tingled with anxiety.

"…known gang associations," Nile continued. "Our guards trailed Levi to the underground entrance where he no doubt received payment for rigging the Royal Games."

"You fucking liar!" Levi yelled. He had reached his breaking point. Kenny was right. Erwin didn't care about him. He wasn't going to save him from going to prison even if he was completely innocent. _What did it matter to Erwin? I should have followed my instincts and ran when I had a chance._ He remembered the sad shell of a man Kenny became after just six months in prison. Levi could only imagine the kind of hell waited for him there. Levi stepped forward to address the commanders but the Garrison soldiers stepped in his path.

"Levi!" Erwin growled from his place behind the safety of the wooden railing. _Fuck Erwin._ Levi glared at Erwin before speaking.

"Son of a bitch is lying!" Levi yelled. "I didn't do this!" Levi couldn't take anymore. He shook off his handcuffs. Before they could clatter to the ground he knocked out two of his guards. The other two were two were too shocked to react. He took care of them when he jumped off the platform. There was a glint to his right. He noticed it a second too late. A sharp pain in his right side. _I have to move_, he thought. Levi turned toward the windows. _The….closest…exit…_ Levi couldn't focus.

"Levi!" _Fucking Erwin,_ Levi thought. _It's been fun._ _At least I didn't die underground. _

THE END

0

0

0

0

0

Just kidding! That would be horrible right?

Stunned gasps filled the courtroom. Commanders Shardis and Pixus looked to their peer. The middle aged woman leaned back in her chair enjoying the scene shocked expressions. A wicked smile touched her lips as Levi fell to the floor. He put on a good show.

"Don't worry," said Commander Gibson finally. "It's just enough to put him to sleep for a little while."

"That was a good idea to have tranquilizers on standby, Gibson," said Pixus. "How did you know he would run?" She sat back in her chair with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I heard that he hasn't made an attempt to escape. It was only a matter of time." Medics from Military police attended to the wounded Garrison soldiers. Captain Erwin moved to hop over wooden railing.

"Erwin," Commander Shardis called out to the tall captain. When Erwin looked up at him the commander of the Survey Corps shook his head. The tall blond captain moved back as if restrained by invisible ropes to stand at parade rest behind the wooden beam. His cerulean eyes chilled over as he watched more Garrison soldiers bind Levi's unconscious limbs and carry him out of the court room.

"Shall we continue?" said Commander Pixus once the injured soldiers and Levi were removed. Nile cleared his throat before continuing his speech.

Author's note: I know it has been a while and it a little shorter than usual but I promise to make it up to you by posting another chapter sooner rather than later. Thank you for your continued support.


End file.
